


The Boys in the Cellar

by Maizeysugah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Bottom Draco, Bottom Harry Potter, Breathplay, Chloroform, Dark, Gags, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Strangulation, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maizeysugah/pseuds/Maizeysugah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy was kidnapped two years ago by Tom Riddle, who keeps him in a hidden room in his cellar. He's been watching another from afar for a while now, a beautiful boy with messy black hair and sparkling green eyes. He can't help hold back any longer and kidnaps him, too. His wife and step daughter, Hermione, have no idea the boys have been living beneath them for years. The Malfoys and Potters band together to find their boys when they begin to suspect the mens' boss, Riddle.</p><p>This is seriously dark, I'm giving fair warning all over this fic. Do not click if you are underage or if you have any sort of trigger warnings to sexual or physical abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Went Missing on a Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a long time ago, I did not ever post it up because I didn't have the courage to. Because of that, I don't feel as guilty about writing something so dark and smutty because I can sort of remove myself from my younger self, but I'm still quite nervous about it. So if you like this give me loads of kudos and feedback or I'm going to lose my nerve and take it down. I don't know if I can handle this, yikes, I am a sicko.

The dark surrounding of the cold room that has been walled off in the back of an enormous cellar suddenly brightened, and a boy watched a hidden door part from the frame to flood the small space with light. His captor had returned, entering the room carrying someone over his shoulder. The tall man closed and bolted the door, flipping the light-switch on and lowered his new captive down to the floor. It was another boy. He could smell the cloying scent of chloroform and see that a towel soaked with the stuff was covering his nose and mouth. The man was undressing him but stopped, giving his attention to his conscious prisoner. 

“Do you need to use the toilet?” 

The white-haired boy gave him a nod. 

“Sit up straight, Draco,” the man said, kneeling behind him to unbind his neck and wrist restraints from the pole he was secured to. “Head down,” he ordered, loosening the knot of his gag. “Go in and come straight back. And wash your hands.” 

Draco gave him another nod and disappeared into the bathroom while the man returned his attention to the other boy asleep on the floor. Stripping him down to a t-shirt and knickers, Tom Riddle rolled the boy onto his stomach and crossed his wrists behind his back. He wound them with a piece of prepared rope and tied it off. He then crossed his ankles, binding them together. He moved to the head, removing the towel and replacing it with a knotted bandanna, forcing the knot in the boy’s mouth. “What do you think, should I blindfold him?” he asked the other boy, who was now standing beside him to watch him work. 

“Maybe,” he said, noting that looked to be around the same age as he was, 16. “Might be a little less scary.” 

“You think I’m scary?” Tom asked him, smirking. 

“No,” Draco said quickly, backing up a step. “You’re not scary, Tom. I’m sorry. I meant the situation, you know, when he wakes up. It’s terrifying.” 

“I see,” Tom said, taking that into consideration. He pointed to his desk. “Get me something to blindfold him with, he’s waking up.” 

Indeed, the boy on the floor began to stir. Tom flipped him onto his back. He was beautiful, as beautiful as Draco was. He tried opening his eyes, so green and bright but Tom pressed his fingertips down over his eyelids, preventing that. “Relax, Harry,” he said, smoothing the boy’s wild hair back. “You’re not going to be hurt. Stop thrashing about.” 

Draco gave the man a rolled up bandanna, cringing when his eyes fell on the boy pleading through his gag for release. Tom sat Harry up and tied off the blindfold. The room itself was nearly sound proofed, but Tom never took chances. From this point on this would become a way of life for Harry, just as it had become for Draco the moment he was kidnapped nearly two years ago. 

Tom delighted in watching the boy trembling, crying and begging to be set free. He kept petting him, each stroke sent shivers down his spine. “Draco, why don’t you come over here and comfort him.” 

Like Draco’s family, Tom knew Harry Potter’s parents. He had watched the boy from afar as he grew up, his effeminate looks and mannerisms attracted him greatly. He could not stop himself anymore, he had to have him. 

“What’s his name?” 

“It’s Harry.” 

“C’mere, Harry,” Draco said softly, hugging and rocking him on the floor. Harry nuzzled into his chest and wept. “It’s gonna be okay. He’s not terribly cruel if you do what he says, he’s just…mostly possessive. You’ll grow used to it,” he whispered into his hair. “I’ll protect you when I can, I know what makes him happy. We’ll be okay.” 

Harry tensed up, feeling another set of hands drop down over his shoulders.

“Alright, Draco,” Tom said, while plucking Harry away from him and dragging the new boy over to the pole to bind him to it. “On the bed.” 

Harry immediately pulled his knees up to his chest. Tom secured his neck to the pole and crossed the room, undressing and joining the white-haired boy on the bed. Harry could hear the sounds of kissing and bedding shuffling around. The mattress started creaking and the man was moaning. The sounds were more terrifying than anything he’d ever heard.

* * *

Waking up in bondage was something Harry could not get used to. He thrashed on the bed he was bound to, screaming into the room. That lasted for several minutes before he relaxed against the mattress, feeling another person beside him. Still blindfolded, he couldn’t see who it was. He really hoped it was Draco. 

An hour later, Tom stepped inside the room and leaned over the bed to release Draco. “I hope you two are hungry,” he said, watching the boy climb off the bed to use the loo. Carefully, he unbound Harry’s ankles from the bed post. He was trembling so prettily for him. “Relax,” he said, releasing him from the bed, sitting him up. He sat down beside him to remove the blindfold. He took it and his gag off and watched him curl up into himself, shielding his face with his arms. Tom petted him and he flinched, recoiling into the bed. “No, no, c’mere,” Tom said, dragging the boy back to the side. He had forgotten how unbelievably sexy it was to frighten children in this way. It had great power that was special all on its own. 

Harry’s breath hitched as he peeped up at the man running his hands up and down his back. He looked slightly familiar. Tom clutched onto him to soften his tremors. He inhaled the scent of his hair. A soft moan slipped past his lips and Harry gasped at the sound and began to fight back. Tom forced him down on the bed, onto his stomach, shoving his face in a pillow and twisting his arms up behind his back. “I said ‘relax’, Harry, and I’ll let you back up.” He waited, holding him flat to the bed while Draco fretted beside the man. Harry stopped struggling and went limp. 

“Draco, escort him to the table so you two can eat. I’m going out today, I’m going to be gone for a while.” Tom pulled his hands back and let Draco take Harry’s hand to help him off the bed. 

They looked at each other for the first time. Draco gave him a sad smile. He patted his hand as they walked the short walk to the table. “It’s going to be alright,” he whispered, eyeing Tom arranging a few things on the pole across the room. “I’ll take care of you.” He pushed a bowl of porridge in front of him and poured him a cup of tea. “Eat quickly, don’t be fussy. He’ll feed it to you himself if you refuse.” 

“Okay,” Harry said. They ate in silence. Everything felt so strange and surreal. When they were finished, Tom directed Harry to the toilet. He rubbed the spot on his arm where Tom had branded him night before. It hurt like hell. It was a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. 

“What do you think?” Tom asked Draco. 

“About what?” 

“About Harry. What do yo think of him?” 

“He’s really cute,” Draco said, shrugging. 

“I know he’s cute, I mean about this, about living down here. He’s far more headstrong than I thought he’d be, seeing as he’s an absolute ponce. I figured he was a real introvert or something.” 

Draco was always baffled as to why Tom asked him the questions he asked. He had no fucking clue how Harry was going to work out as the bastard’s sex slave. He shrugged at him, having no idea how to answer his question. 

“C’mon out, Harry,” Tom said to the door to the loo. Harry walked out of the room and stood there, not knowing what to do. Tom held his hand out. “Come here.” 

Hugging himself, Harry moved over to the bed. 

Tom took hold of him, but Harry reeled back. Snagging a wrist, the large man yanked him into his embrace. “It’s very dangerous not doing what I want,” he said calmly while struggling to wrestle the boy down on the bed. He pulled him up to the head of the bed, straddling him to bind his wrists to the bedstead. 

Draco rubbed his arm. He knew that panicked look in his eyes. He pitied him, wishing he could help him. 

Tom forced the knotted bandanna between his teeth, securing it, and sat back on his haunches to catch his breath. Harry buried his face behind his arm. Tom reached out, curling his fingers around his throat to throttle him. 

“Don’t do that,” Draco pleaded through clenched teeth. “You’re hurting him.” 

“You’re goddamn right I’m hurting him,” Tom snapped, sneering at the cowering boy. Harry was thrashing beneath him, kicking wildly on the bed. He held on until the boy passed out and sat back, directing Draco to lie down beside him. He bound and gagged him, then bound Harry’s ankles before getting up to leave. “I’ll be back as soon as I can get away,” he said, and turned off the lights and left the room. Bolting the door from the outside, he stepped out from bookcase and closed the case door, concealing his captives in the hidden room. He left his office, locking the door. He climbed the stairs of the large manor and entered the kitchen, kissing his wife on the cheek and ruffling his step daughter’s hair. “Good morning, you two.” 

Monica Riddle smiled and gestured for her husband to have a seat at the table. “Breakfast is almost ready.” 

Hermione Granger gave the handsome man a smile. “You still dropping me off at school on your way to work?” 

“Absolutely,” he replied, returning the smile.

* * *

The boys waited for hours that day in the dark, unable to move or speak. When Tom returned late that evening, he released them to use the toilet and eat before returning Harry to the bed. He wrestled him down, binding his hands with the permanently affixed rope hanging from the bedstead. “His ankles,” he ordered Draco, hitching a thumb over his shoulder. 

Draco bowed his head and did as he asked, binding Harry’s ankles together. 

“Now get up here beside him,” he said while gagging Harry’s mouth. Harry was afraid he might choke him out again but the man sat back and loosened his tie. 

“Pull his t-shirt up over his head.” Harry’s lean, pale chest intrigued the man. His nipples were smallish and bright pink, similar to Draco’s. He was just like he liked his boys; skinny, but not too skinny, with nice long torsos and long, long legs, pretty hands and feet, fresh faced and terribly effeminate. He nibbled on his bottom lip as he unbuttoned his shirt. He had been thinking about nothing else all day, for this chance to break his new boy in. Harry was practically vibrating with fear under him, exciting him all the more. As much as he loved toying with Draco, he had eventually lost the fear for him. It took a lot to get him frightened, mostly from pain, but he didn’t like to mark his slave up all that much. He loved his alabaster skin when it was clear and smooth. 

Leaving the shirt on and open, he dropped his hands down on Harry’s chest, feeling his cool sun-kissed flesh. The boy was so tense, so beautifully petrified as he stroked his nipples with the pads of his thumbs. “Have you even had sex, Harry?” he asked him. “Shake your head yes or no.” 

Harry shook his head ‘no’. 

“Ever suck cock?” 

He shook his head ‘yes’. 

Riddle smirked. “Figured.” He got off the bed, unbuckled his belt and toed off his shoes. He watched Harry’s chest rise and fall while he took his time undressing himself. Clothed now only in the open linen shirt, Tom played a fingertip along the waistband of Harry’s knickers. The boy screwed his eyes shut, feeling them being slid down his legs. His ankles were snatched up, allowing Tom to rest down beside him to force his legs up to his chest. “Give me the stuff,” he told Draco, who placed a bottle of lubricant in his hand. Harry was hyperventilating at this point, unable to get enough air. 

Draco snuggled up next to him, rubbing his arm. “Pay attention to me,” he whispered. 

“Loosen up, Harry. Relax,” Riddle told him, smacking his arse. 

“Yeah, relax,” Draco breathed, now rubbing his cheeks. “It won’t hurt as much. Trust me.” 

Tom slid his middle finger inside the boy, adding a second soon after to stretch the muscle. Harry was crying, fuelling the man’s sick desire to ravish him. He fed from his fright. “Come over here and get me hard, Draco.” 

The white-haired boy hopped off the bed and took the man’s semi-hard erection in hand, slicking it up. He pumped his fist over it, getting him fully hard. Once he was prepared, Riddle adjusted himself on the bed, pressed his cock against Harry’s entrance and forced himself into him. The feeling was indescribable, he so bloody tight and inflexible. To fuck a boy so pure and lovely was certainly the deepest of sins. He was pure evil, he relished in this dirty little desire. 

Harry was delirious, thrashing about to get free. Tom had his legs tucked into the crook of his arm while he ravished him, he was firmly trapped. Draco was on the side of the bed soothing him, huddling over him and talking in his ear to calm him down. He’d been through this nightmare alone, he knew how terrible this moment was. “It gets better, Harry. I promise. Please stop crying.” 

“Put your hands around his neck,” Tom ordered Draco. Despite being gagged, Harry was far too loud for his liking. His step daughter was home and would take no chances of her hearing his cries. “Cut off his air supply.” 

Draco cringed hard. He curled his fingers around Harry’s throat to apply a small amount of pressure and began a tirade of incessant shushes. “Harry please, I know you’re scared and it hurts but you have to quiet down. He gets worse, you'll get hurt if you get too loud.” 

Harry did his best to quiet himself despite the current experience of being painfully raped. He couldn’t stop thinking about his parents, how frightened and worried they must be and how he’d probably never see them again. It was heart wrenching. His Godfather was probably beside himself with worry. They were all most likely out there looking for him, but they would never find him. He wondered if Draco thought that way, too. 

Tom was screwing his face up with pleasure, his heavy breathing resonating through the room. He pulled out and grabbed his dick. He jerked it several times and came hard on Harry’s stomach. He grabbed Draco by the hair and yanked him down toward him. “Clean him up.” He stopped the boy as he attempted to climb off the bed. “With your tongue,” he added, shoving him back toward Harry’s stomach. 

“Oh, sorry,” he said, shaking. 

“Leave some on your tongue and get up there and kiss him when you’re done,” Tom ordered, delighting in his new interest in watching the boys play with each other. 

“Can I…take the cloth out?” Draco asked him, worried he might upset him if he didn’t ask. 

“Yeah, take it out, kiss him, Draco,” he told him again and leaned in to watch them snog. Harry was hiccoughing uncontrollably but leaned up for the kiss, letting Draco guide him into it. And it was as fucking beautiful as Tom had hoped. He moved to the side of the bed, kneeling down to watch the show up close. “Climb on top of him, Draco.” He unbound Harry’s hands and slicked them up with lubricant. “Grab his cock, Harry. Get him hard.” Both boys looked at him with trepidation. “Do it right now.” He warned him, leaning into him. 

Giving him a shaky nod, Harry leaned up and took his penis in hand. On a closer look, he blinked. Draco was hairless from the neck down. Beautiful in every fashion, but completely hairless. He sat up fully, letting the other boy pull him into his embrace. Draco sat over the side of the bed and inched Harry onto his lap, never once breaking the kiss. 

Draco was fully erect and moaning against the boy’s lips. Harry was really sexy and a great kisser, and the things he was doing to his cock and balls with his hands drove him mad with pleasure. It was almost easy to get lost in the moment despite the situation they were in. 

Tom guided Harry off the bed, putting his head between Draco’s thighs. “Suck him off now,” he told him. He wrapped himself around him and kissed the line of his neck while he went down on Draco. He flinched each time his lips pressed into his skin. 

Draco was petting his hair, easing his nerves. He leaned in, planting a kiss on his forehead. “Stop, I’m gonna come.” 

“Don’t stop,” Tom said, pushing his head down. “Swallow it.” His fingers were in his arse, fucking him with them. He was trembling, out of breath, praying the man wouldn’t make Draco do this to him, or worse, he do it himself. He felt the other boy’s scrotum tighten in his hand, felt his hot semen splattering in the back of his throat. Draco was frantically petting and kissing his hair. “I’m so sorry you had to do that. So sorry, so sorry…” 

Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Tom wrapped an arm around his neck, yanking him up against him to kiss him. He had yet to kiss Harry and was very interested in how well he did it. “Kiss me back,” he warned him, tightening his arm. 

“Okay,” he said, and turned to face him. Tom cupped his cheeks and kissed him, snaking his tongue inside, swishing it along Harry’s. Draco was rubbing Harry’s shoulders. He was so kind to him, so concerned for his wellbeing despite being in the exact same place. 

“Oh, how precious,” Tom said as he broke the kiss. “Aren’t you two just adorable.” His words were venomous. He shoved Harry against him and stood up. “Tie him up to the pole now.” 

“Already?” Draco whimpered, clearly upset. “We’ve been tied up all day and night, Tom.” 

Tom scowled at him and pointed to the pole. “Yes, ‘already’, tie him to the fucking pole right now, Draco, or I’m going to hurt you really bad.” 

“Come on,” Harry said, pulling him off the bed. He hopped over, sat down against it and put his hands behind his back. Tom was dressing himself. Draco pulled Harry’s knickers up and put his t-shirt on for him. He put his own on and knelt down behind him, binding his hands, securing his neck and gagging him before dropping down to the floor to let Tom do all of that to him. 

Tom slapped him across the face before jamming the gag roughly into his mouth. “Don’t you ever fucking defy me again, you little slut.” He sneered at him while he tightened the restraint around his throat. “Put your hands up over your head. You’re going to suffer tonight.” He stretched his arms up as high as he could, attaching the rope to a hook on the pole. 

Draco groaned out, feeling his muscles tense up. He was in for a long, horrible night. 

“I’ll think about coming down before work tomorrow. You might have to be there until I get home for lunch.” He left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Harry patted his hip to remind him that he wasn’t alone.


	2. The Annual Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After piercing the boys' tongues, Tom invites his sicko friends down to the cellar to try out his new boy.

As time went on the small room began to transform. Along with the bed and table, Tom had added a nice armchair in the room so he could spank the boys’ bottoms over his knee, and a wardrobe filled with toys, restraints, whips, gags, and lubricants. There was a hook fastened to the ceiling and a punishment bench he would strap them to to torture them when they didn’t obey properly. He had gotten more creative during play time, keeping their encounters fresh and fun, at least for him. 

Harry was still quite frightened of Tom but he did what he was told most of the time in order to keep he and Draco from being punished too much. Draco, on the other hand had grown depressed and reluctantly did as he was told more often than not. Occasionally, Tom would enter the room wearing nothing but leather trousers and a ugly, black leather hood. Harry was terrified of him during those times, and this day was no different. 

He flipped the light-switch on. “Wake up, boys.” Harry opened his eyes and gasped. He pulled his knees up to his chest, closed his eyes and looked away. Tom knelt in front of him and grabbed his chin, forcing him to face him. “Open your eyes, Harry. Do as I say.” 

Harry reluctantly opened them and looked up. Tom began unbuckling the restraint around his and Draco’s necks. “Both of you brush your teeth really well,” he said, smiling behind the mask at Harry’s terrified expression. Once he finished untying him, he sent him to the loo while he worked on Draco. “I have a guest outside who needs to perform a task on you boys, let’s not keep him waiting.” 

When Harry came out, Tom walked him over to the wooden chair at the table and began tying him to it, preventing any movement or escape. He did the same to Draco, anchoring him down to the other. He opened the door and ushered in a very vicious-looking, large man, who grinned at both boys as he stepped inside. He was hairy, dirty and his teeth were filed down to points. Tom dropped a hand down on Harry’s shoulder. “Let's make this snappy. This one goes first.” 

The other man dropped a medical bag on the table between the two boys. “Need to go wash my hands,” he said, and walked into the bathroom. 

Harry was afraid to ask what was going to happen. "What’s going on?” Draco asked him. He was a lot less frightened by the mask as he had seen it on him many, many times. 

“You’ll find out in a minute,” Tom replied. 

The man returned and began rummaging through the bag, dropping a few metal instruments onto the table top. “You said this one, right?” he said, gesturing to Harry. He bent forward in front of him, holding a needle and long medical-looking tongs. “Stick your tongue out, boy.” 

“What?” Harry jerked back in his chair. 

Tom tightened his grip on his shoulder. “Open your mouth, stick out your tongue right now,” he told the boy. 

“What’s he gonna do?” he asked Tom, looking up at him. He had forgotten about the mask and gasped alarmingly. 

“If he refuses I’ll just knock him out,” Tom said to the man. “Got some chloroform in the wardrobe.” 

“Might be for the best,” Fenrir Greyback agreed. He turned to Draco. “What about you? We need to knocked you out, too?” 

“Does it hurt a lot?” Draco asked him, cringing. 

“Yes, it hurts but I’m very skilled at piercings. Minimal pain and blood. Trust me.” 

“Fine,” Draco replied and stuck his tongue out for him. 

Tom clamped a rag over Harry’s nose and mouth. He sneered when the boy started struggling. “Just breathe it in, brat, so we can get this over with.” 

“I’m gonna be sick,” Harry cried through muffled breathing. His eyes welled up with tears from the burning fumes. Within a minute or two his limbs went numb and his hearing and vision quieted and darkened. His head lolled against Tom’s hip. 

“He’s ready. I need you to do him now, I don’t want to damage his liver from too much chloroform. This one's my special boy.” 

Greyback had Draco spit the blood pooling in his mouth into the rubbish bin and moved over to Harry. He stretched his tongue out with the tongs and lifted it up, noting where the two main veins underneath his tongue were and marking the spot between them with a marker. “How long do I have before he wakes up?” he asked. 

“Seconds, maybe. Do it,” Tom informed him. 

Greyback pulled his tongue taut and pierced through it with the piercing needle. He slid it out and attached the barbell. “Tip his head forward.” He put a clean towel under his chin to catch the blood leaking from is mouth. “Mouthwash twice a day. Do not eat anything solid today. Suck on ice and these pain meds will control the pain and swelling.” He tossed Tom a bottle of pills. 

Harry groaned. He was waking up. Tom checked him over to be sure that he was okay. 

“You ready?” Greyback asked him, grinning. 

Tom pulled his mask off and wiped his face. “Oh god, yes…I’m ready.” He slid his trousers down his hips and hopped up on the table. 

Greyback hunched over his groin, freeing the man’s cock from his knickers. “Impressive,” he said while he dabbed it with alcohol. He dotted it just under the head with the marker. “Here we go,” he said, and pushed a thin lubricated tube into the urethra and angled it at the dot. He pushed the piercing needle through the skin and threaded the jewellery through, pushing the needle out. 

“Goddammit,” Tom hissed through the knuckle he was biting. “It fucking hurts.” 

“No sex for at least a month,” Greyback said, shrugging and checking his watch. “Keep it clean, pills, blah, blah, blah, I have to go, got a good paying gig at Oxford at two.” 

Tom hopped off the table and opened the door for him. “My wife is going to fucking flip,” he said, chuckling. He clapped Fenrir on the shoulder as he left the room. “See you at work.”

* * *

Hermione looked up from her text book to watch the newscast on the television. A local boy had gone missing around three months back, his parents were being interviewed about it. When they showed a photo of the missing 16 year old she blushed and nudged her friend, Luna. “He’s so cute, look,” she said, watching her reaction. 

“Yeah, he is,” Luna said, tipping her head dreamily. “Shame he’s missing. He went to Hogwarts, he was friends with Neville. I’ll bet he’s dead.” 

Hermione dropped her chin on a fist, sighing. “Oh, damn. I hadn’t though of that. Now I feel guilty.” She and her friend Luna were students of the prestigious all-girl boarding school, Beauxbatons Academy. Her boyfriend Ronald attended their brother school, Durmstrang Institute. He and the other missing boy, Draco Malfoy, were friends. “Neville knew him? What a coincidence. Hm.” 

Tom entered the parlour and turned the television off. “Somebody’s distracted, don’t you have something to finish?” 

“Oh, Tom, I’m at the top of my class and you know it,” Hermione said, picking her pencil up. 

“I’d like it to stay that way so I don’t have to pay for your college,” he teased. 

“Oh, you’ll pay,” she said, grinning up at him. “Now you’re distracting me.” She pointed to the doorway. “Bye.” 

He chuckled and left the room. Luna pretended to faint in Hermione’s lap. “Oh my god, your dad is so hot. I can’t believe you get to live here with him in his mansion.” 

“Step-dad, Loony, step-dad. I have to keep telling myself that because if he divorces my mum I get to marry him then.” 

Luna gawked up at her. “That sounds sort of disgusting in a good way.” 

Hermione tipped her head. “What?” 

“Never mind.”

* * *

While Tom worked in his office, Harry and Draco ate lunch together, whispering to each other so the man couldn’t hear what they were saying. “I can’t place where I’ve seen him,” Harry said. “But I know I’ve seen him before.” 

“My dad works for him. He probably sees him every day and probably asks him about me. He’s so fucking sadistic I wouldn’t put it past him.” 

“Where does your dad work?” 

“Morsmordre, it’s a law firm. My dad’s a lawyer.” 

Harry gasped. “My dad works there, too! In the IT department!” 

“Holy hell, you’re joking.” 

“Not joking. He probably does the same thing to my dad, too. I wonder if anyone will link the fact that both our dads work at the same place. Maybe they’ll find us before he kills us.” Harry slowly realised who their captor was. “Is Tom Tom Riddle? The big-time lawyer that works there?” 

“Yep,” Draco said. “He’s loaded. We’re in the basement of his manor.” 

They clasped hands, interlacing their fingers. They’d grown very close over their time spent together, even without really being able to speak to each other freely up until this point. “I wonder if we’ve ever met before and we don’t remember it. Like, did you ever go to any office parties?” 

“Yeah, sure, we went to the Christmas party last year,” Harry said. “But I’m positive I’d remember you if I saw you. I’d never forget your face.” 

“Oh, I didn’t go to that…I was here,” Draco said, sighing. 

“That’s probably where I saw him. But he told me the other day what he’s been watching me for a while during the weekends whenever I go to my cousin’s house, waiting until I reached the size for his perverted tastes or some weird shite like that.” 

“Size? Oh, fuck,” Draco said, dropping his plastic fork. “What if I grow too large for him? He’ll kill me. I have to stop eating.” 

“Don’t say that!” Harry cried, hugging him. 

“He’s certainly not going to set me free, that’s for damned sure. He knows I know who he is.” 

“Calm down, he’ll hear you,” Harry pleaded. 

Tom was in the doorway. “Are you quite finished yet? Clean up and get in the bath. I want you both back out here in 15 minutes.” 

“Yes, sir,” Harry said. He swept everything on the table into the rubbish bin and dragged a still whimpering Draco into the bathroom and pulled him into the shower. He hugged him around the middle while they stood under the cold stream of water. “Come on, it’s going to be alright.” He shampooed his hair for him. Draco just sort of leaned on him, dropping his head on Harry’s shoulder while he bathed them both. 

“I’m just…tired. I wanna go home.” 

Harry towel-dried Draco’s hair and combed through the baby-fine strands. He brushed his teeth for him and put his deodorant on. “Come on, Draco, he’s waiting. He’s going to get angry.” He tugged on him, but Draco refused to budge. Harry began to panic. “Please, he’ll be so angry. He’ll hurt you, Draco, please.” 

“Maybe I want to die,” he said, with tears streaming down his cheeks. “Maybe he kidnapped you because he’s tired of me. Maybe he’s going to kill me soon.” 

“No, that’s not true. As long as you’re still turning him on he won’t kill you, I’m positive. Come on, Draco, please!” 

“Fine! Let’s go get raped, Harry. I can’t fucking wait.” He grabbed Harry’s arm and moved into the main room, seeing Tom leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Is there a problem, slut?” he said, sneering at the white-haired boy. “You got something to say to me?” He pushed away from the wall and crossed the room, grabbing Draco by the hair. Harry immediately dropped to his knees and hugged Tom’s leg, pleading with him not to hurt him. It was something he found himself doing on a regular basis. 

“I don’t, I’m sorry,” Draco cried, cowering in his grasp. “Please, Tom…Please, I’m so sorry.” 

“Please don’t be mad, Tom. He’s just homesick, he can’t help it.” 

“Oh, shut the fuck up, both of you,” Tom hissed, dragging Harry across the room to throw Draco onto the bed. He towered over both boys and his strength seemed almost supernatural, he never had trouble controlling both of them at once. “Harry, get up here and tie him to the bed.” 

“Yes, sir,” Harry said, jumping up and dropping onto the mattress. He kissed Draco’s cheek while he bound his hands up over his head. “Relax,” he whispered, and felt a sense of deja vu while doing so. “He won’t hurt you if you stop.” Tom was all over Draco. His fear seemed to attract him more than anything else. Harry tried desperately to garner more attention, to take some of his anger away from his friend. He groped the man’s knickers and moved his face in front of him. “I want you so bad,” he said, looking at the man with large eyes and cupping his cheek. “I’ll do anything you want. C’mon, Tom, anything, really. I want you so bad.” 

“Of course you do, my pretty little tart,” Tom said to him, throwing him down beside Draco and climbing on top of him. “You always do everything I want, just as you’re told when it involves Draco not being punished because you’ve taken my attention away from him…” He sucked on the boy’s throat and rocked over him, very turned on by his pleading. He forced his hands up, binding them to the bed before he gagged him. “But, Harry…” He caressed his cheek. Harry was still so willing to say anything he wanted to hear if it would get him to stop hurting them. “It’s noble that you try and take the brunt of the punishment but he needs to learn that I’m not one to be messed with. It’s been two years and he hasn’t learnt that yet.” Harry cried out but Tom moved over to Draco, slapping him across the face and choking him until he nearly passed out. 

Draco was beside himself, crying, pleading, thinking he might be killed. Their captor ravished him while he did so. Tom took all advantage, that’s what he was good at. Before Draco knew it, the man was coming on him; on his face, in his hair. “You’re on the pole tonight just like this, you fucking useless bitch. I should just kill you. I should just fucking murder you right now.” He clamped a hand down over his mouth and nose to suffocate him while he snarled at Harry and repeatedly told him to shut the fuck up. 

The moment Draco went limp he untied him and dragged him off the bed to secure him to the pole. Harry was weeping, hiding his face, emitting soft, guttural moans of pure sadness. Tom was beside him then, caressing his cheek and rubbing his knickers. “Come here, Harry. Come on, don’t cry now. Enough of that,” he said. Harry was special, a good find. He could not wait to let his friends meet him. They would be so jealous. They’d never get a hold of a boy this beautiful, this eager to please.

* * *

Monica waved the servants off, sending them to the sitting room with trays loaded with spirits and hors d'oeuvres for the guests. “Quickly,” she sang in falsetto, eager to keep the room full of very important people happy. The annual Christmas party Tom threw for his employees was always something special. Everyone attended to partake in the excellent dinner and get the Christmas bonuses he handed out that night. Tom was a great boss, so charming and kind to everyone, and this party was the highlight of nearly everyone’s year. 

Lucius Malfoy leaned in against his wife, wishing he could be happy about being there. He spotted James and Lily Potter across the room, both people looking as gloomy and forlorn as he and his wife felt. Having learnt of their son’s disappearance, he wondered if being employees at the same firm formed a link between them. Maybe someone at the company had taken their boys. He made eye contact with James. He did not really know him, they worked in different departments. He pointed to the door and mouthed, “Can we talk?” 

James stood up, patting his wife’s shoulder and followed the man out of the room. Narcissa and Lily found themselves glancing at each other every so often. Lily stood up and crossed the room and sat down in Lucius’s seat. “Hi,” she said, giving the pretty blond a smile. “We’ve never met.” 

Narcissa burst into tears and leaned on Lily’s shoulder. Both women cried together as one while the party muffled their sorrow.

* * *

Tom snapped his fingers at Hermione and Ron. He gestured his hands apart, indicating to the two to move to separate sides of the sofa they were snogging on. Ronald was a beautiful boy. His step daughter’s boyfriend was tall and lean, with freckled cheeks and ginger-coloured hair. He was untouchable, though. If he went missing the link between the three missing boys would absolutely point a neon arrow at the man. He would have to dream about doing his worst to him, it was all he could do. “None of that under my roof, young lady. I have important people here.” 

Luna, Ginny and Cho giggled together on the opposite sofa while staring long and hard at the man. He was wearing a tailored tuxedo, with perfect hair and perfect teeth. He was beautifully handsome. Drop dead gorgeous. “Is something amusing?” Tom asked them, and all three girls stopped giggling at once. “No, no, sorry,” Ginny said, cringing and blushing. 

“And you best not be begging the servants for alcohol, either. If I find out you’ve been drinking…” 

“We’re not. Bye, Tom,” Hermione said, waving him out of the room. They all watched him leave the room and burst with laughter while they pulled their beers out from their hiding spots behind their backs. Ron and Hermione clinked their bottles together. “God, he’s such a tool,” she said.

* * *

Tom beckoned Barty Crouch Jr and Severus Snape through the cellar. “You’re not going to fucking believe this until you see it. You’re both just going to die.” He ushered both men into his office and locked the door and moved to the book case. “Alright, in,” he said, flipping the light-switch on. The two boys tied to the bed squinted from the painful light shrinking their irises. 

“Are you shitting me?” Snape said, gaping at the site of Harry Potter. “That was you? Holy shit!” 

“Whoa!” Crouch uttered, totally blown away. Both men knew about Draco but had no idea their boss had abducted the other boy. “Oh my fucking god he looks better in person.” 

“That’s not the best part,” Tom said when he unbound the new boy and dragged him across the room. “He’s a total slut. He can suck a cock like you would not believe.” He wagged his eyebrows at them. “Which one of you wants to try him out?” 

Both men shouted “me!” at once but Snape took hold of him before Crouch had the chance. 

Tom waved the other man toward Draco. “He’s all yours.” He joined Severus, who already had Harry on his knees in front of him and was unzipping his trousers to free himself from his knickers. Tom got down on his knees beside him and pressed their cheeks together. “You’re my good boy, Harry. Make Severus very happy for me. You can do it.” 

The boy was trembling. He leaned up against his master to hug him, so frightened of this stranger. Tom petted him and stroked his cheek. “Take a deep breath. I know it’s scary but you can do it.” 

“Okay, Tom,” he said with a shivering breath. “I can do it.” 

“You see?” he said to Snape, smiling brightly. He hugged Harry and kissed his cheek. “What did I tell you? He’s fucking perfect.” 

“Yes, he is,” Snape said, feeling his own eyes roll back into his head as Harry’s soft, warm mouth enveloped him. “Oh, fuck.” 

“And he’s small. He looks so much younger than he is. He’s a keeper for sure. Draco’s getting a little long in the tooth but he’s still good for things right now, like keeping Harry here happy. They’ve gotten very close.” 

“Have you thought about selling him?” 

Tom sneered. “Who, Harry?” 

“Draco,” Snape said. “I’d be interested.” 

“Oh, no. I’ve grown very fond of Draco, and I enjoy having the two of them here.” 

Fat tears leaked from Harry’s eyes. It felt as if Draco and he weren’t real people anymore, they were things, nothing. Tom wiped the tears away, ignoring his distress. The boy tongued the length of Snape’s thick cock while he massaged his balls, driving the man to clench his teeth and moan out loud without care. Tom slid the boy’s knickers down his hips to play with his arse. 

Having flipped him onto his stomach, Barty had his cock inside Draco, fucking him fast and hard while he was still tied to the bed. “Always amazing,” he said, spraying his seed on the boy’s face. “I’m truly jealous, Tom. You need to pay me more so I can buy a large house to hide a boy in, too.” 

Tom chuckled. His fingers slid in and out of Harry, his other hand was around the boy’s cock. His lips were stuck to his throat. He could never get enough of him. It was never enough. He daydreamed about him at work and played with him in his mind while he slept. As gorgeous as Draco was, he was defiant and Tom had never been able to truly break him, but Harry, Harry did whatever he asked. Harry was already beautifully subservient and he’d only been there a little more than five months.

Snape tangled his fingers in the boy’s messy black hair to fuck Harry’s mouth harder. He was so close to coming. He wished he could prolong it but the guests upstairs might notice their host missing after too long. Tom was egging him on to finish up so he could get Harry back on the bed and get the men back upstairs. “Oh god,” he groaned, emptying his balls into the boy’s mouth, missing the twitch on his boss’s lip because his eyes were closed. 

“Alright, you’re done,” Tom said, lifting the boy up into his arms like a bride. He lowered him onto the bed and bound and gagged him while his employees cleaned themselves up. Tom leaned in, kissing his lips before casually wiping the jism off of Draco’s cheeks. “You did good, boys. I’ll be back after the party to let you have a bath and get something to eat.”


	3. The Perverts at the Firm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Tom plays with his boys James, Lucius, Lily and Narcissa come together to solve the mystery of what happened to their children.

Tom sat back in his armchair to relax. He was still clothed in a suit and tie, having come down to the cellar directly after work to play with his boys. His wife and step-daughter were on holiday over the weekend. He was free to spend that time with them. Draco and Harry were at his feet kissing. Harry had his arms around Tom’s leg, rubbing himself against it. Not only had he grown accustomed to being kept in the small room, he had grown used to Tom, very used to him. 

He ran his fingers through the boy’s hair and cupped his cheek. Harry sighed with content, melting into its warmth. The man offered the boys these small kindnesses on a regular basis, knowing it would make them more willing to comply. Harry, though, greatly responded to them, far more so than Draco. He would do practically anything to garner a compliment or get a pat on the cheek. “Very pretty, you two.” He stood up and crossed the room. “We’re going to be doing something a little different today,” he told him while he rummaged around in the wardrobe. He brought back two sets of collars with attached leashes and secured them to the boys’ necks. 

He returned to the wardrobe, gathering up several items he’d need for this session. “Stand up, both of you,” he said, beckoning them over. Having them face the wall, he bound their hands behind their backs and gagged them both with thick rubber balls, buckling them securely in place to minimise the sounds their noisy little mouths made. Lastly, he blindfolded them before gathering up large amounts of rope, lubricant and Harry’s favourite little vibrating cock ring. 

Taking their leashes in hand, their master instructed them to follow and to listen very carefully to his orders so no one got hurt. He led them out of the room, through his office, up the stairs, through the manor toward his step-daughter’s chambers. When they got to her bedroom, Tom dressed Harry up in one of her school uniforms and a pair of her knickers and knee socks before bending him face-first over the foot of her bed. He spread his legs apart and bound them to the base of the bedposts, then rebound his hands behind his back, forcing his arse to stick straight up in the air. He slid the cock ring up the length of the boy’s penis and switched it on. The knickers held it close to his body, Harry was already moaning with pleasure and they hadn’t even started yet. 

Tom dimmed the lights in the room, then removed Draco’s blindfold, gag and unbound his hands. “You and me? We’re going to take turns taking this sweet little arse right here.” He gave it a swat. Harry squeaked. “Get your skivvies off.” He slapped him again and gathered the material of the knickers, wedging them up between his cheeks. Harry arched up higher to ease the pain, whimpering. Tom slapped his arse again on the other cheek. “My sweet naughty little school boy. Such a pretty little thing.” 

Draco stripped down while looking over the lavish insides of the girl’s bedroom. It looked very lived in. Someone else lived in this manor with the monster.

* * *

Lily poured Narcissa a cup of tea and sat down beside her in the parlour to talk. She picked up her teacup and smiled, and gestured for the other woman to tell her about her son’s abduction two and a half years back.

Narcissa's hands were shaking. She clasped them together and hid them in her lap. “It’s still hard,” she said. “He was 13 when he went missing.” The other woman frowned as her hand came up to cup her own heart. “He was going to a friend’s house on his bicycle and he never made it. Someone found the bike lying in the street. The police say his abductor probably tapped him with his car and just took him.” 

“I’m so sorry, I am so sorry that happened,” Lily told her. Both women had tears in their eyes. 

“He’s such a good boy. Very smart, handsome, charming.” She took out a photo of her son from her handbag to show the other woman. 

Lily gasped in awe. “Oh, he’s precious. He looks just like you.” 

“Thank you,” Narcissa said. “There hasn’t been any progress made in his case. It’s like he just disappeared off the face of the earth.” 

“Like Harry,” Lily said, nodding. “He was spending the weekend at his cousin Dudley’s house. He always does, they’re very close. My sister had given them some money for sweets and they walked to town like they always did and went into separate places. When Dudley came back out he waited for Harry at the spot they were supposed to meet up at but he never showed up and no one saw a goddamn thing. He wasn’t on any of the security cameras. They figure he didn’t even make it into a store. Someone most likely dragged him into the alleyway as he passed by. That’s where they found his glasses.” 

“I’m so sorry, Lily. That’s horrible.” 

“Thank you. He’s a lovely child. He’s shy, obedient, intelligent, with a huge heart. He’s the type of person who would give you the shirt off his back if you needed it.” She pulled a framed photo of him off of the book shelf she was sitting in front of and showed it to Narcissa. “And so handsome, just look at him.” 

“My god, he’s beautiful.” She took a sip of her tea, deep in thought. “Do you think…umm, you know, both of our husbands work at the same firm and both of our boys are very attractive…do you think that’s connected?” 

Lily set her hands in her lap as she nodded. “I do. So does James. We’ve talked to Scotland Yard about it. They said they'll look into it.” 

“Yes, so have we. It just can’t be a coincidence. I don’t believe in them,” she said. She wiped her tears away while Lily returned the picture to its shelf. “They’re alive, I just know it.” 

“Yes,” Lily said. “I have to believe that. I need to believe that.”

* * *

Tom slid between Harry’s arse cheeks, forcing his large cock deeper inside him. He threw his head back, so enamoured with the amazing sensation he garnered from taking this sweet little arse each and every time. He prayed Hermione wouldn’t miss the knickers he’d shredded apart in order to get at this amazing piece of ass. “Oh, fuck, I love this,” he mumbled, lost in the sheer, raw emotion of bliss. 

Draco massaged Harry’s cock over the remainder of the knickers that were still somehow staying in place in the front of him, hanging together by mere threads. Harry, still blindfolded and gagged, struggled just enough to excite his master but not hinder his own pleasure by taking things too far. If he was going to be someone’s damsel in slutty distress he was definitely going to get something out of it, too. Tom had grown to favour him and almost always rewarded him with some type of pleasure; be it sweets or time off the pole or this, getting to wear his beloved vibrating cock ring while the man rammed his prick in and out of him. It didn’t matter, as long as he got something he still felt like he had a sense of worth, and that meant everything to him. 

“Come on, Draco, get up here,” Tom ordered, pulling out with a hiss to come all over Harry’s back. He dropped onto the bed and resumed the massage where Draco had left off, fuelling Harry’s moaning and struggling just the way he liked it. Tom unbuckled his gag and forced his tongue inside the boy’s mouth, fucking him with it there, too. He loved fucking Harry any way he could. 

Draco’s cock slid so nicely into the bound-up boy. These were the moments that made life worth living. The horror of being a sex slave had eased over time, mostly due to having Harry there with him to share the nightmare with. He was abused physically a lot more but raped a lot less. Tom had definitely taken a liking to Harry and it was quite obvious as to why. Harry did everything the man wanted, putting great effort into pleasing him. Draco was certain it wouldn’t last but at the moment life wasn’t horrible, life was…almost livable.

* * *

More often than not, James Potter found himself rifling through the current employees web browser histories, looking for anything that might tell him who took his son. He jotted down names on a notepad of suspected paedophiles or sexual perverts, sheer guessing depending on what pornography they looked up while on the job.

He felt the sting of a slap as a large hand clapped him over the shoulder. He was hoping it was Lucius, as he really needed to speak with him, but it was Tom again, he noted, gazing at the large dark stone fastened on the ring sported on his middle finger. Casually, he pushed the notepad under a stack of papers and looked up while forcing a smile on his face. “Afternoon, Tom. What’s up?” 

“Just coming to check up on my favourite computer nerd,” Riddle teased, giving the man a toothy grin. “How have you been? How’s the wife doing? Any word on your son’s disappearance?” 

The pain flooded back into his mind at those words. James felt himself physically cringe inwardly. He removed his glasses and rubbed his damp eyelashes as tears filled his eyes. He shook it off, taking a gulping breath of air and returning his bosses disgustingly attractive smile with his own. “Thank you for asking. We’re hanging in there. They’ll find him.” 

“That’s the spirit, James. Give her my best.” He clapped him on the shoulder again before wandering off.

For the hell of it, James moused over to Tom’s name and clicked, suddenly dying to see what sort of pornography he dabbled in. He worked over the history, hours later coming up with absolutely zero hits to anything naughty. “That’s bullshit,” he heard himself say. Everyone looked at some type of porn there, everyone except Tom.

* * *

Harry ravelled his fingers in pure white hair, and pressed his squishy lips against Draco’s. “I think I love you,” he whispered into his mouth. 

“You’re just saying that so I don’t off myself,” Draco said back, squeezing the tears from his eyes. He couldn’t stop thinking about his family, his bicycle, his good life with happy people, and most of all - freedom. “I can’t remember what my middle name is. I’m almost positive it’s ‘Lucius’ but I can’t be sure because that’s my dad’s name and I think I might be confusing the two.” 

“Tom, what’s Draco’s middle name?” Harry asked, looking up at him in his arm chair while he watched the boys kissing and fondling each other, his new favourite past time. 

“I have no fucking clue,” Tom replied, thinking ‘it’s Lucius’ in his head. The more Draco shrunk with depression the greater Harry worked at bringing him out of it. There was a sick thrill Tom got from watching them together during these times. It excited him knowing he’d ruined their lives, for forcing himself on them sexually and for controlling their every move. “Come on, Harry, step it up. He’s not even hard yet.” 

“I’m trying, Tom,” Harry said, looking back at him again. He drew the length of his tongue over the brand burned into the flesh of Draco’s forearm. “Say it back to me,” he begged the other boy, needing to hear something positive. “Please say it back to me, Draco.” 

“You know I love you, Harry,” Draco whispered into his ear. He took him into his arms, feathering his throat and collarbone with tiny kisses. If Tom wanted more passion out of him he’d give it to him, that fucking bastard. He plunged his tongue into Harry’s mouth and eased him to the floor on his back. He restrained him, pinning his wrists together over his sternum and forced his thighs apart with a knee. 

“I know you do,” Harry whispered, looking to Tom, noting how turned on he was by the bulge steadily growing at the crotch of his suit trousers. He snapped his teeth at Draco as he tried to kiss him again, snagging his bottom lip between them. Draco sighed and went limp on top of him, finding no fight to be had with this sweet boy who was just as much a prisoner as he was.

“That was hot, Draco. Why’d you stop?” Tom asked the blond, leaning over the chair. He slid off, landing on his knees beside Harry and clamped a hand down over his mouth before the boy could protest. “Give me his hands, I’ll hold him down for you. Do whatever you want to him; he loves it. Don't you, Harry?” 

“I need some lube,” Draco said, getting to his feet. 

“Fine, hurry up, I want to see this.” Draco returned and tugged Harry’s and his knickers off and moved to slide his fingers into him but Tom made a noise in his throat for him to stop. “You want me to just…do it?” Draco asked him, gaping at him. 

“Mhm, like right now. Do it,” Tom told him.

Draco hesitated. Harry looked up between the two worriedly. “I don’t want to hurt him, he’ll hate me. Do you want me to hurt him?” 

“Absolutely not, I love my little Harry darling,” he replied, pinching the boy’s cheeks to make him yelp. He reached down and slapped his thigh, making him wince. “See? Be gentle with my boy - just like I am.” 

“Alright, I’ll try and be very gentle,” he told Harry, who began wiggling around underneath him to keep him from hurting him. 

Indeed, Tom was pitting them against one another. He had grown quite fond of Harry and felt some amount of jealousy over his and Draco’s closeness. Harry was very attached to Draco, far more attached to him than he was to Tom and it drove the predator to drink just thinking about it. He wanted Harry to care only about him, to be completely dependent on him. 

Fortunately for the boys they had anticipated this moment happening and knew they had to do their parts to perform for Tom to his liking, giving him whatever he wanted in order to sate his sadistic nature. Harry gave Draco a slight nod of affirmation, letting him know he was ready and prepared to take whatever happened to him in order to get through this situation alive. 

Draco eased himself inside Harry while trying to make it look more violent than it was. Harry cried out, just the way Tom liked it. They were both becoming quite the actors for the man’s sick benefit. They were going to survive this nightmare. They were going to be freed. 

Tom was beside himself, deeply mesmerised with watching his boys fucking. “Yes, that’s beautiful, Draco,” he mumbled, freeing himself from his trousers. “That’s right, just how daddy likes it. You're such a good boy.”

* * *

“Okay, so this is what I got,” James said, dropping a stack of parchment onto his dining room table. Lucius picked up the first page to look it over. With incredible detail, James had taken extensive information on each suspected employee’s kinks and preferences, with dates and times, with who was at work during their sons’ disappearances and who wasn’t. There was one, though, who was pretty much blank: Tom Riddle.

“Look at these two,” James said, handing him a piece of paper. “I had to look up what ‘twinks’ meant. It’s not illegal but these boys in the videos are described as looking quite young and they’re very attractive, some are effeminate…and let’s face it, our boys are very attractive and aren’t exactly masculine.” 

Lucius winced. “You have a point.” It hurt to think that the man who took their sons might be sexually abusing them. He tried very hard not to think about it but he had to do this if they had any hope of finding them. Going over the stack, he sighed. “So no one looks at child porn at work? I suppose they don’t want to risk getting caught.”

“No, they don’t, but,” James said, pointing to another potential offender. “This guy was arrested for having it on his own personal computer some years back, and guess who got him off…” 

“Who? Riddle?” 

“Yep.” He handed him Riddle’s profile. “He’s never looked at anything close to pornography the whole time he’s been here. I just find that very hard to believe. Hell, Minnie McGonagall even looks at porn…gay porn.” 

“Gay women? I thought she was married.”

“Gay men. The big, hairy types.” 

Lucius blinked. “No shit?” 

“I’m serious. No one at the firm is who they seem. I’m not saying it as a bad thing, either, I’m just shocked and frankly a little embarrassed that I know everyone’s kinks now without their knowledge.” He slapped down another page. “This guy, Severus Snape, he’s a real creep. He looks at torture porn, with the twink boys being the featured tortured. Real sick shit, I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. I fucking pray to God it’s not him.” 

“I know him,” Lucius said, looking quite disturbed. “He’s the chief financial officer at the firm. He asks me about my son a lot. I thought he was being kind but now I have to wonder if he’s fishing for information about the investigation.” 

“I hadn’t thought of that,” James said, paling, recalling everyone in the office who had asked him about Harry quite often. He began writing the names down to compare them with their profiles. Lucius followed his direction. They compared lists with the profiles and came up with a group of seven men they would focus on for now. “So, Bartemius Crouch junior, Severus Snape, Fenrir Greyback, Alastor Moody, Igor Karkaroff, Gilderoy Lockhart and Tom Riddle, in that order. We’ll start with Crouch. Get someone to do a background check on him and I’ll pool my resources together. I have a few friends who work in law enforcement.” 

“Good. I’ll get my investigator on it, she’s amazing. We’re going to find them, James,” he said, patting the man’s shoulder. For the first time since Draco’s disappearance he believed himself. They would find these boys.


	4. The Time He Nearly Sold Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom comes to the realization that two are are indeed better than one.

Harry was bent over, with his hands pulled up behind his back, his wrists were bound together with rope suspended from the ceiling. The large ball gag in his mouth forced his jaw open as far as it could move. Tom was fondling his arse between swatting it, rubbing the sting he was producing on his skin away with gentle strokes. “You like that, baby?” he asked him, reaching out to rub his throat. Harry moaned very prettily for him in response. Saliva leaked out over his bottom lip and Draco licked it away. Tom began removing the anal beads from his anus, slowly pulling them free one at a time. Each ball removed caused the boy’s cock to produce loads of drizzling pre-come for Draco to taste.

Tom got to his knees, forcing his tongue inside the boy’s arse and fucked him with it, getting him really turned on while Draco sucked greedily on his cock. Tom slipped a few fingers inside to be sure Harry was nicely prepared for his enormous prick. “I’m going to fuck you all nice and good now, baby. Are you ready?”

“Mhm,” he hummed, wiggling his arse for him while arching up on his toes, just the way his master liked it. He’d do whatever Tom wanted, anything, everything, whatever it took to keep the man happy with him and Draco. It was easier now, despite the longing want to go home and hug his mummy and daddy, and to sleep in his own bed at night with his plush owl Hedwig. He had akin to something of a crush on the man now, he hadn’t expected that but it felt good pleasing him, very good. The man was far less physical with him than he was with Draco, who was currently sporting a black eye and several other purplish bruises all over his body. Tom didn’t like seeing them so Draco was allowed to wear clothing. And at the moment he was sucking his cock so bloody good while Tom filled him up with his prick Harry felt like he died and had gone to heaven.

“Oh my god, so good, Harry, so fucking good,” Tom moaned. “I wish you could stay this young and pretty forever.”

“I’ll try,” he thought to himself. He hated how afraid he was for Draco’s safety, and it was impossible anymore to get Draco to play nice. He had rebelled against Tom, he perseverated on it, driven himself mad with worry over being replaced that he couldn’t focus on anything else.

Tom’s head lolled back, he was overwhelmed with pleasure thrumming inside him. He pounded against Harry with gritted teeth. With a hiss he pulled out, shooting his come on the boy’s back in spurts, fisting his cock frenetically until he emptied his scrotum. He dropped down on the floor, shoving Draco aside. “Move, bitch,” he said, taking Harry’s cock away from him. He ran his tongue up the sensitive underneath, then back down to his hairless testicles, juggling them in his mouth while he jerked him off. He snapped his fingers. “Get up there, get the gag off and kiss him.”

Draco hopped up and unbuckled and removed the gag. He cupped the boy’s cheeks and plunged his tongue into his open mouth.

Harry kissed Draco back with great passion. He quivered with bliss. “I’m gonna come if I’m allowed,” he breathed into his mouth.

“Get down here,” Tom ordered Draco, and jammed Harry’s cock in his mouth. “Swallow him, whore.”

Harry found himself moaning against Tom’s lips while he rocked himself into Draco’s mouth. Tom was kissing him softly, his hot and heavy breath warming his cheeks. He was a ball of shivers, coming and mewling just the way Tom liked it, garnering a smattering of butterfly kisses all over his face.

“Yes, love, that’s right, let that fucking little slut down there clean you up then I’m going to draw you a bath and let you recover while Draco and me go for a ride,” Tom told him while he severed the rope bending him over.

Harry gasped and Draco fell back against the floor. “No, Tom, no please, Tom,” Harry begged him while shoving himself up against him. “Please, Tom, I’ll do anything you want. Oh god, please!”

Draco was in shock, just lying there with his mouth open. Tom coddled Harry, soothing him. “I’m not going to hurt him. I’m lending him to a friend for a few days. He’s taken great interest in him. I may possibly sell him off if it works out. Come on now, quit that whining, baby. You know I hate whining.” He led the boy off to the bathroom. He snapped his fingers again. “Draco, get me a bandanna to gag him with, will you?”

“You swear it, Tom? You’re not going to hurt him? Do you swear?” Harry asked him, with his hands still bound behind his back.

Tom was running the tap water. He had Harry lie inside and secured his ankles to his wrists, then gagged him with the bandanna. He placed a rolled up towel behind his head to keep it out of the water so he wouldn’t drown. He kissed his lips and stood up, impressed with his work. “I’ll be back as soon as possible. I hope the water doesn’t get too cold. I’ll try and make this quick.”

Harry groaned out with frustration.

“He’s not going to be hurt, I love Draco,” he told him, smiling, and left the room, closing and bolting the door behind him.

* * *

James sat quietly while Sirius Black, his good friend and Detective Chief Inspector in the Criminal Investigation Department at the Cheshire Constabulary, went over the files he had on Barty Crouch Jr. “The guy’s a sicko for sure. Two arrests for having child pornography on his home computer and three arrests for having solicited underage prostitutes for sex.” He dropped the files in front of James. “Keep them, they’re copies.”

“And no convictions?” James asked while he looked over the papers.

“Charges were dropped on the prostitutions, claimed he didn’t know their age. His attorney got the child porn charges dropped.”

“Riddle.” James stuffed the files in his suit jacket. “What about Riddle…has he ever been accused of anything, been arrested before?”

Black turned to his computer and did a background check on the lawyer. He sat back and shook his head. “He’s clean.”

“Just like his work computer.” James snorted. “Funny he’s so squeaky clean but defends the worst sort of filth. Mind boggling, really.”

“Who’s the private dick you got working this?”

“She works for the firm under Lucius Malfoy. Name’s Bellatrix Lestrange. She’s supposed to be top notch.”

Sirius smiled. “Yeah, she’s good, works hard. Kind of a bit of a psycho, though. Don’t invite her over for tea, if you know what I mean.” He dropped a business card on the table. “Call this one, get her more interested in the case. She’ll go all in on this if it’ll get her ratings.”

James read the card over. “Rita Skeeter? That woman with that television program about violent crimes? You want me to call her?”

“Mhm,” Sirius hummed. “I’ve already talked to her about it. We feed her information to get the word out on missing persons every so often. She wants to interview you and Lily, and the Malfoys, if they’re willing. She’ll run the story for as long as the ratings stay up. I think they will if you use the angle of Harry being used…as…” he paused to swallow the lump forming in his throat, unable to handle the thought of his sweet godson being harmed. “I’m sorry.”

James had his glasses off and was pinching the bridge of his nose. “It’s alright, I know you deal with this sort of thing all the time but it’s just so hard.”

“Hey,” Sirius said, taking him by the arms. “We’re gonna find him, Prongs, I swear. I’ll never give up.”

James looked him in the eye. “I know you won’t.”

* * *

Several long hours had passed and Harry found himself growing more and more worried. He did not know what day it was, what week, what year…He had no idea how long Draco had been gone but it felt like forever. He used to sleep mostly while being tied to the bed, it was all he and Draco could do, really. But now he could not make sleep happen. He just laid awake fretting over Draco’s well being. He cried a lot, feeling so alone and cold and there was nothing he could do about it. He wasn’t sure how much more of this nightmare he could take before losing his will to live like Draco had and just simply wanting to die.

The door opened at some point, blinding Harry. Tom flipped on the light switch with a shoulder and carried Draco over to the bed. Harry’s heart thumped with happiness. His sweet Draco was alive. Tom laid him out on the bed. Harry looked at his friend; he was sick, he was hurt. He looked up at Tom, panicked, but Tom shushed him with a finger. “Let him sleep,” he said, untying Harry. “I cannot believe that bastard messed him up. I fucking fired his arse this morning. I’m thinking about killing him. I should fucking kill him for what he did to my property.” He pointed to the bathroom. “In the loo, Harry. Make it snappy, I need your help.”

“Of course, Tom,” Harry said, running to the bathroom. He wanted to help him take care of Draco. He wanted the boy to be okay.

After washing his hands, Harry raced back to the bed and dove on it, inspecting Draco for any marks. He had been beaten very badly. He was dirty, his hair was matted and filthy. Harry looked at Tom, crying. “Who did this to him? You should fucking murder them.”

“I know,” Tom said, straining to keep his emotions in check. “I might.”

“Draco, wake up. You’re home, love. Please wake up,” Harry whimpered, hugging the boy.

“Let him rest,” Tom told him, pulling him off the bed. “Obviously I’m not selling him to Greyback. The man would kill him.”

Those words gave Harry such hope. Tom did care about Draco. He wasn’t going to kill him. He threw his arms around the man’s neck and kissed him, letting him know how much he appreciated him. “Thank you, Tom. I love you for rescuing him. I’ll do anything for you.”

“I know you will,” he said, feeling somewhat like a hero. He pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him, feeling absolutely horny as fuck. “Come here my sweet baby.”

* * *

Lily and Narcissa made their way down Northumberland Avenue posting up missing posters of their sons. They stopped everyone they could to look at them, praying the boys were prostituting themselves instead of the worst thoughts about what may have happened to them. Their husbands, both working for the lawyer firm Morsmordre, had begun their own investigation. James was an investigator, Lucius a defence lawyer, they set out to find out what had happened to their children.

“Please, just look at them,” Lily said, holding a flier up to a common bystander. “Have you seen these boys?”

Narcissa leaned up against her to comfort her. They were all they had.

“Just take a look at their faces,” Lily said, holding Narcissa up with an arm cinched around her waist. The woman was losing her battle to stay sane. Lily had to help her any way she could. “Let’s take a break,” she told her, directing her toward a cafe at the end of the street. “Let’s go have some tea and talk about fashion.” She ignored the strange look the blond was giving her. She had to keep them both sane for her sake. She had to.

* * *

Severus Snape found himself staring at Harry while he was directed toward Draco. He wanted Harry, he had come there for Harry. But only Draco was available at the moment. He was a beautiful boy, lean and gorgeous, but Harry was small and delicate, the perfect specimen, so untouchable and priceless.

“You sure you don’t want to put him up for sale,” he said, looking at Crouch, who was groping Harry on the bed. “I’ve been saving up for this opportunity, I really find myself attracted to the little one.”

“Harry’s not for sale,” Tom said without emotion, feeling nothing for what the other men wanted. Indeed, he wasn’t. Harry was his and his alone. He sat back in his armchair watching Barty strip Harry out of his skivvies and shove his face in a pillow while he finger fucked his pert little arse wiggling around in the air so beautifully.

“And Draco?”

“No,” Tom said quickly, suddenly irked by these two men playing with his things. The sting from Draco being manhandled really took a bite out of Tom’s desire to let others into his dungeon anymore. “You know what? I think you to should go.” He got up from his armchair and made his way to the door. The other two men got up, confused while they adjusted their clothing and gathered their things to leave.

“You can see yourselves out,” Tom said, following them through the office to lock them out. He returned and pulled out his mobile. “Enough of that, I’d say.” The boys were watching him with owl eyes, unsure of whether they had upset Tom or not. Tom scrolled through his saved numbers. “What should we have for dinner, pizza?”

“Yes!” they shouted in unison, so relieved they weren’t the reason those men were suddenly chucked out.

Tom shushed them as he dialled. He moved to the office, locking the boys inside without being tied up for the first time for either of them. They immediately embraced in the armchair, waiting patiently for their master to return. There was a light in Draco’s eyes that had been missing up to this point. Harry kissed him on the lips, determined to keep that glimmer there for as long as he could.

* * *

“Oh god.”

“That’s right, you’re doing well.”

Harry’s bright eyes opened. Tom’s face was so close to his he can smell the mint on his breath. “No I’m not. Wait, I’m going to come,” he whispered, closing his eyes again to stop himself.

Tom slowed his hands, smirking. “Well that’s not allowed yet, is it?”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. “No, sir, it is not allowed.” He dropped his head down on the man’s strong shoulder to catch his breath. He was sitting, facing him in the armchair with his master’s large cock far up his ass and his master’s skillful hands all slicked up with lube playing with his cock and balls. He was never allowed to come until given permission, unlike Draco, who had earned the right to come whenever he wanted some time ago.

Harry’s wrists were bound together behind his back and on each leg his calf was bound to the thigh, forcing him to stay on his knees in his lap, firmly in place for his master’s pleasure.

Draco had been strapped over the punishment bench for being naughty. Be was bent over it, with his arse up in the air waiting for the spanking Harry would be delivering after he got fucked half-to-death and had a decent shower.

The clamps hanging from Harry’s nipples tugged so perfectly with each bounce over the man’s lap. The pleasure was overwhelming. “Stop,” he cried, pleading to his master with his eyes.

Tom sat back, threading his fingers together behind his head while he chuckled under his breath. “What’s the matter, Harry, you look flustered.”

Cold sweat pooled around Harry. He closed his eyes to relax and slow his racing heart.

Tom stopped chuckling. Harry was concentrating so hard on not coming he hadn’t heard the question. He snapped his fingers in the boy’s face. “I asked you a question, boy.”

Harry’s eyes flew back open. “I’m so sorry, sir. I’m so sorry. What did I miss?”

Ignoring him, Tom grabbed the boy’s cock, rubbing it faster. He held his chin with the other, making him look at him. “You getting close?”

“Stop, sir, please,” Harry whimpered, knowing he wouldn’t.

Tom picked up the pace. “Don’t come,” he said through another low chuckle. “I’m warning you.”

Harry bit down hard on his own tongue to feel the pain, to make it override the pleasure threatening to soar through his body at any moment.

“Ooh, nice try.” Seeing what he was doing, Tom stopped for a moment to stuff the knotted bandanna slung around Harry’s neck back into his mouth to prevent him from prolonging his own orgasm. He got back to edging Harry up to a frenzy, having been keeping him to just before peaking for about an hour, always lessening the pressure just short of what was needed in order to trigger his orgasm.

Harry was frantic, always so fearful of disappointing the beautiful man fucking him in his lap. He knew he was going to come and Tom would be very cross with him when he did.

“Come on, Harry. You can come for me, baby,” Tom said in a soothing voice to calm his nerves. “You really do get too worked up over nothing.”

He sniffled before he came, dropping against Tom with exhaustion to empty himself all over him. And Tom was rutting up into him hard and fast and making his manly little grunts when he got really close. The armchair damn-near fell back as he climaxed into his slave. His strained facial muscles mimicked the rest of his body, having delayed his own orgasm along with Harry’s to intensify it to dizzying heights. He collapsed back against Harry, both coated in semen and sweat. “Ah god,” he mumbled against the boy’s throat, still lost in euphoria. With his cock still inside him he closed his eyes to recover. “We’ll just rest for a moment, then the bath”

Harry nuzzled into his embrace, so thankful he hadn’t made Tom upset.


	5. They're still Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has started making videos of Harry and Draco during sex and selling copies of them to the network of pedophiles throughout Great Britain. Fenrir Greyback gets busted for having child porn on his computer, which happened to have one with Harry starring in it. The pieces are slowly coming together for the police.

Detective Inspector Bill Weasley dropped a CD case on Sirius’s desk. “I think we got something,” he said to the man while tapping his finger on the case. “Constable Longbottom was going through those files we found on that confiscated computer we took out of that bloke Greyback's flat when we arrested him about a week ago. Remember him?” 

“What did you find?” Black shouted to get the man to get to the point already. 

“She thinks it might be your missing godson. It’s…pornography, sir.” Bill got quiet and looked at the floor. 

Sirius cupped his mouth with his hand and sat back in his chair. “I don’t know if I can do this.” 

“I know it’s hard,” Bill said, patting the man’s shoulder. “But if it is him that means he’s alive, sir. It's timestamped, filmed just two weeks back. And you know what that means; if he’s alive we’re gonna find him.” 

It took him a hot minute but eventually Sirius popped the CD into his computer to watch it. He turned his head away as the video began playing. “I can’t. Just print me off shots of his face.” He kicked his computer after pressing the eject button on it several times without it ejecting the disk. “Fuck!” he shouted, carding his fingers through his lengthy hair. 

“Let me get that, sir,” Bill said, cringing. 

“Get me the head shots ASAP.” 

Black picked up the telephone and dialled a number. “Yeah, Avery, put that offender, Fernir Greyback, in the interrogation room for me, please. Thanks, mate.” He grabbed his keyring and pushed himself out of his chair. 

Waiting in the small room for him, Greyback was handcuffed to the table. Very large and hairy, the man grinned up at Sirius as he entered the room and took the seat across from him at the table. “Afternoon, Constable.” 

“Drop the bullshit act. There’s a video of a missing boy on your computer. You work as a janitor at the same firm that the boy’s father works at. Did you take that boy? Do you know where he is?” 

Greyback threw his one free hand up to wave those questions away. “Don’t have a clue what you mean, it’s not my computer.” 

Black smirked. “I can see that you’re not very bright so I doubt you could pull off something as complicated as keeping a boy prisoner for this long. So, mind telling me who has him? And does he have Draco Malfoy, too? We can make a deal here or you can spend the rest of your life in prison. C'mon, I'm all ears.” 

The large man looked at the wall. “My attorney has advised me not to speak to anyone. Good day, Constable.” 

“Who’s your attorney - Riddle? He sure does defend a lot of paedophiles, doesn’t he?” Black's face grew as cold as stone. He glared at the man, wishing he could reach over the table and strangle the life out of him. “When we find them, you sick motherfucker, I’m going to personally make sure you’re kept in general population. I pray you get beaten within an inch of your life every single day for the remainder of it.” He got up from his chair and left the room to find Bill and those printouts he was expecting.

* * *

Hermione rummaged through her belongings, miffed. There were several garments missing from her drawers. Things just kept disappearing for no good reason. “Mum,” she called out. “Have you seen my fishnet thigh stockings?” 

Monica peeked out from the bathroom. “No, I haven’t, darling. They missing, too?” 

The girl threw all of the undergarments back into the drawer and closed it. “Yep, looks like it. Must be one of my girlfriends taking them, but that doesn’t make any sense. We all borrow each other’s clothing, and who would steal someone else’s knickers? Honestly…” 

Tom poked his head out of the bathroom. “Why are were worrying about an old pair of knickers? I’ve got more money than God, Hermione, go buy some new ones.” 

Hermione slumped. “Sorry, Tom, it’s just frustrating.” 

“I understand,” he replied, and went back to shaving his face.

* * *

Tom was sitting in his armchair, he had Harry bent over on his lap. The boy was naked and being spanked, but not as a punishment. Tom swatted his cute little pink bottom again, listening to Harry’s lovely moans. “Hit me harder,” Harry said, sticking it up in the air. He loved when Tom spanked him, it felt so fucking good. Occasionally, Tom would slide the plug he’d shoved up inside of him out for a moment before sliding it back in. Harry loved everything Tom was doing to him. “Goddamn that feels so good.” 

Draco was filming them, careful to keep Tom’s face out of the shots. It was that or he wear the mask, but Harry hated the mask and Tom wanted Harry very compliant during this shoot. Anything revealing would be taken out during editing but he didn’t want to take any chances. Harry’s videos had become quite popular within the underground community. They made great money and the demand for new videos starring the boy was over the top. 

Tom held Harry’s handcuffed hands up behind his back while he spanked him. 

“I can’t believe you like being spanked,” Draco said, personally hating any sort of pain. 

Harry looked at the video camera. “I love it so much. I fucking love it,” he said in a sexy drawl. He was non-stop moaning with each thwack. He gritted his teeth while he endured the pain, the lovely pain, giving him life and keeping his cock really hard. Tom stuffed the ball gag buckled around Harry’s neck back into his mouth. He and Draco were talking too much and he was afraid they’d say his name and screw up the shot. Besides, Harry’s lovely mewls sounded seriously hot while he was gagged. 

The man fucked him with the plug between swats, and Harry was seriously going to come without anyone touching his dick. He was loud and rutting over Tom’s lap while the man gave it all that he had to please the boy. He pulled the ball back out of Harry’s mouth and gestured for Draco to come overs, hand him the camera so Harry could suck his prick while Tom spanked him and filmed it. 

Harry took Draco’s cock in his mouth and let the boy fuck his face, with his hands sunk deep into his hair. Tom had the camera on them. He stayed perfectly silent while he filmed Draco fucking Harry’s face until he came, emptying himself inside of him while the boy swallowed his come whole for him. Draco knelt down, kissing Harry’s before shoving the ball back into his mouth. He took the camera from Tom and resumed filming again. 

Tom jerked Harry off while he rubbed the blissful sting away from his reddened cheeks. Harry lost all control. He moaned and whimpered through the pain and pleasure, writhing in his master’s manipulations. He looked back at the man, desperate to come but needed permission to do so. The man nodded ‘yes’ to him and he let go, he was a ball of shudders while he came in Tom’s hand. 

Tom swiped a finger across his throat, telling Draco to turn the camera off. “That was good,” he said, rubbing Harry’s arse. He removed the plug and slicked himself up, intent on fucking Harry into the floorboards. “Draco, you make me very proud. Go have your shower, darling,” he said, while he sat Harry up in his lap and forced himself inside of him. He stood up while Harry wrapped his legs around him and walked over to the bed. 

He dropped down on the mattress and continued to fuck Harry, bending his spine up so he could occasionally choke him. Harry eagerly played along. He was so willing to do whatever Tom wanted, he knew just what he liked. He made wonderful little choking noises, tugged hard at the cuffs around his wrists, looked up at the man in a panic and thrashed about beneath him just enough as to not disturb the sex. Tom was in heaven on top of him, moaning and grunting very loudly. 

“Oh my God, Harry, you fucking drive me crazy,” Tom whispered. Sweat pooled at the tip of his nose and splashed down on Harry’s sternum. “I’m gonna come.” He rutted into him a few more times before pulling out. He grabbed his cock and shucked it as fast as he liked it and came on Harry’s stomach. “Oh, goddamn, that was fantastic,” he huffed and dropped down on top of Harry to remove his gag. “You are fucking amazing, baby. I’m going to go pick up some take away fish and chips and pick up some ice cream from the parlour because you boys have earned it.” 

“Thanks, Tom!” Harry shouted while he watched the man remove the handcuffs and help him off the bed. He was steered to the bathroom. Tom locked them both in so they could clean up while he was gone. Harry rushed at Draco, throwing his arms around his neck. He kissed him on the lips, so happy they’d pleased Tom so greatly. “We’re getting ice cream, Draco, ice cream!”

* * *

Sirius fretted. He paced back and forth through his office, trying to think of a way to tell James and Lily about the video. Although he couldn’t make himself watch it, he did look at several screen-shots of the boy in it and he looked a lot like Harry. If it wasn’t him then he had an identical twin somewhere out there. He was told Harry was having sex with a man you could not see, but he was a white male and he had a tattoo on his forearm in the form of a snake threading through the mouth of a skull. Harry was sporting a brand on his upper arm with the same symbol. 

He had checked his computer, looking up Greyback’s rap sheet to see if he had the tattoo; he didn’t. But someone else he checked on did have it; Barty Crouch Jr. It came up several times, actually, on the national database of child offenders, the tattoo was quite popular amongst paedophiles throughout Great Britain. “Most likely a ring, a network of sickos banded together to share child porn.” 

He looked at his watch. James and Lily would be there at any moment. The Malfoys were also on their way. Whoever recorded the video spoke during it. He was male and his voice sounded younger than an adult voice sounds, still cracking and husky like a teenager’s voice might. It could belong to the other missing boy, Draco Malfoy. 

He saw them enter the building and cringed. He knew Lily would want to see the photos and he did not want to show her them. That, although they were of his face and upper torso, the boy was gagged with a bandanna and his hands were bound up over his head and you could see that someone was definitely having sex with him. Maybe James could stomach it, but he was not letting Lily see them. 

Alice Longbottom lead the Potters back to Sirius’s office and closed the door behind them. Sirius sat them down opposite of his desk. He put his elbows on it and dropped his chin on his fists. “I have some very good news to tell you both. Now, we haven’t located him yet, but we’re getting close. As of two weeks ago a video was made and he was in it. He’s still alive. He’s out there, we’re going to find him.” 

Both Potters gasped, cupping their hands over their mouths. Lily began to cry. “Can I see it, Sirius?” 

“No,” he said quickly. He got up and gave her a tissue, patting her shoulder. “You don’t want to see it, sweetheart, trust me. He’s completely unharmed. He looks very healthy and clean. Someone’s taking care of him, okay?” 

“Then why can’t I see it? You can’t just say you have a video of him and not let me see it!” She elbowed James, growing frantic. He had been gone for over a year now, she had to see that it was really him. 

Sirius had his eyes on James and was slowly shaking his head. “How about I let James look at it to identify him, Lily, will that be alright?” 

“No, I want to see it, I don’t care whatever it is you’re trying to keep from me, I want to see it.” 

Sirius took a deep breath. “You’ve got to understand,” he said, hiding his shaky hands. “I couldn’t even watch it, he’s being raped in it.” 

Lily’s hand flew back up to her mouth while tears drizzled down her cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry, Lily, James.” He hugged her, and felt James join in to hug them both. 

The door beside them opened and the Malfoys stopped dead in their tracks, seeing them all huddled up and crying. Narcissa gasped. “No, please tell me they’re not dead,” she whimpered, feeling faint. Lucius embraced her before she fell. 

“No!” Sirius said excitedly. “I don’t think they are. This is good news!” 

The blond woman clutched her heart and let Lucius lead her into the office. Sirius shook their hands. “I’m going to need the ladies to wait outside. Lily, can you fill Mrs Malfoy in on what we’ve found, please?” 

Lily took Narcissa by the arm. “Sure thing. I still want to see a picture, Sirius.” 

“Fine, one picture of my choosing,” he replied, watching her accept that answer and leave the office. He locked the door and sat back behind his desk. “Lucius, I need you to listen to some audio, tell me whether it’s your son’s voice on it, and, James, I need you to watch a small portion of it to confirm that it’s really Harry.” 

“You’ve got video,” Lucius said, gaping at the man. 

“Yes, it’s not a pleasant video. We believe it’s Harry in the video and we also feel strongly that Draco is filming it. I’ve got two different clips set up here. The first one we’ll listen to.” He clicked ‘play’ on his computer and turned the volume up on his speakers. 

Lucius’s eyes grew wide, listening to the boy filming the video speak. “It’s deeper than I remember it but that is definitely Draco!” he cried. Draco sounded happy, he even laughed while he spoke. “When was the video taken?” 

“Two weeks ago,” Sirius said. "They’re still alive."

The man’s eye were alight with happiness. “Oh my God, that’s wonderful news.” 

“Now the second clip, and, you don’t need to watch this, Mr Malfoy, it’s quite graphic. James, if you’d like to come sit at my desk, it’s video number two.” 

“Graphic?” Lucius asked, concerned. “Is he hurt?” 

“Someone’s having sex with him…graphic.” 

“Oh God,” Lucius said, lowering his head. 

“Harry looks clean and healthy, though. There’s no bruising on him, no marks other than the snake and skull brand. They’re not being harmed, it appears. That’s very rare in these instances. Most of the time slaves are made to live in filth, sometimes going without food or water for days, getting constantly beaten. Some aren’t bathed for years. Despite what he’s doing to these boys the man who has them is not hurting them badly, and that’s a plus.” 

“Snake and skull? Like this?” Lucius rolled his sleeve up and showed the man his forearm. 

“Yes…” Sirius gripped his arm. “What is this? Why do you have it?” 

“It’s given during initiation to this men’s club I’m a member of. It’s very exclusive, you have to have a certain amount of clout and a helluva lot of money to get in. I haven’t been a part of it for years, maybe 10 or so, but it’s certainly not a paedophile club, if that’s what you’re thinking. Salazar Slytherin was a member.” 

“Damn…That explains why Greyback doesn’t have one.” 

James dropped his head in his hands having finished watching the video. “Yeah, it’s Harry,” he said. 

Sirius got behind him to rub his shoulders. He looked at Lucius. “Haven’t been to the club in a decade? Guess where I’m sending you? I can’t get one of my men inside of an exclusive club.” 

“Sure, I’ll do it,” Lucius said, because his son was still alive and one of the members to that club had him. They were going to find those boys alive.

* * *

The door to Fenrir’s cell opened and a constable waved him out. “You’re free, Greyback. Stop at the front desk to gather your belongings.” 

“Free? How?” he asked as they walked out of the lock-up area. 

“Someone paid your bail.” 

“Who?” he asked, confused. 

“No idea. They were anonymous.” 

“Anonymous? Hmm.” 

He left the station and walked around the corner. The first alleyway he passed by he was grabbed by two large men. They forced him down in the boot of their car and drove off to deliver him to Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be mad at me about the ice cream reward for making Tom a boat-load of cash, okay? Tom did that, not me!


	6. The Fuzz was onto Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom feels the heat when the police hone in on him during their investigation of the two missing boys. Panicked, he decides to kill Harry and Draco and takes them out into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, sorry about the abrupt end to the chapter. I have no idea how it got cut off but I added it back.

Lucius and his sister-in-law and private investigator, Bellatrix Lestrange, stepped inside The Spiny Serpent Club. Bellatrix’s shiny black hair was pinned up and hidden beneath a blond wig. Lucius greeted many of the members standing around in the parlour, introducing them all to his ‘wife’. She snapped photos of all of them without their knowledge with the secret camera hidden on her person in the form of a broach. 

They made their way around the club, through the billiard room, to the ballroom, and the back rooms where men would visit with the hired ladies and gentlemen of the club for sex. “My goodness,” Bellatrix said, touching her reddened chest. “I didn’t think there was anything that could shock me anymore. I was wrong,” she said, after walking past an old man being roughly dominated by a young woman in a black patent leather cat-suit. 

“Oh shit,” Lucius said, steering Bellatrix around before Tom saw her face. 

“Lucius!” Tom shouted, waving him over when Lucius turned back to look behind him. 

“Keep going, he’ll know you aren’t Narcissa. Find the sign-in book, get photos of it.” He turned back as Bellatrix wandered off, bright grin set firmly in place. “Tom! What a coincidence.” He walked over to the room Tom had popped his head out of and followed him into it. Barty Crouch Jr and Severus Snape were in the room. It appeared they were playing cards and drinking brandy while smoking cigars. Barty had hidden something behind his back but not well enough. Lucius glanced at it every so often to try and figure out what it was. 

“Come, sit.” Tom offered him a seat and gave him a glass of brandy. “You know Severus, And this is Barty, he’s a marketing director at the firm.” 

“Oh, oh,” he said, waving off the drink and greeting the other two men. “We’re not staying. I just wanted to pop in for a moment to see the place since we’re off to the opera and we were in the area. I didn’t know you still came here, Tom.” 

“Occasionally, maybe once or twice a month to meet with the boys.” 

Something about the word ‘boys’ irked Lucius. Who called middle-aged men ‘boys’? Barty’s fingers twitched and he dropped what he was holding. They were Polaroids but they landed face-down. He scooped them up and shoved them into his trouser pocket. The suspicious behaviour startled Lucius. He stood up, said his apologies and left the room shaken.

* * *

Rita Skeeter wiped the lipstick off her teeth while she primped herself in a mirror sitting on her desk. She stowed it in a drawer and turned to the Potters when her director began the countdown to resume taping the popular program, mostly about missing and murdered white women and the crimes against them. “So, your son, Harry…stolen by a paedophile! I mean, come on, look at this boy’s pretty face.” There was a scrolling collage of photos of young Harry in the backdrop, taken during various times throughout his short life. They were being used to exploit viewership and melt their hearts. “He’s most likely been brutally raped and savagely beaten over the course of nearly two years that he’s been missing. How do you deal with this?” 

James and Lily squirmed in their seats. Lily found herself glancing at the camera every so often, finding it very hard to believe this was an actual television program. The woman was a monster. 

“Taken!” Skeeter shouted, completely overly dramatic in ever fashion. Both Lily and James flinched. Every slight move she made jingled her large amount of jewellery strewn all over her. There was a small space of silence between each word she spoke that gnawed at James’s already frayed nerves. He despised this woman but he wanted his son back more. He’d do anything to get him back. Anything. Skeeter continued, exploiting Harry’s face for the woman’s fans. “We all know what he was taken for. He was singled out for his sweet fresh face, making him appear a lot younger than he actually is. He is - the Chosen One.”

* * *

Tom entered the abandoned warehouse he’d instructed his men to take Greyback to and walked over to the chair the condemned man was bound securely to. He’d been there for two solid says without being untied. He smelled of urine and vomit, that was trapped in his mouth by the large ball gag stuck behind his pointed teeth. He had been beaten severely over the course of several hours and not given any food or water. There was blood coming out of every hole in his body and his feet were permanently trapped in a large bucket of dried cement. 

“Congratulations on being completely useless and unnecessary anymore, you diseased tosser. You have signed those poor boys’ death certificates by what you’ve done. No one keeps porn on their computer hard-drives anymore! Haven’t you learnt anything by now? That’s two of my employees who have been charged having child pornography on their computers and you had one of Harry’s videos on it! They’ll infiltrate the firm! When they get close I’ll have to do ‘em both in, you sonuvabitch!” He back-handed the man, slashing his cheek open with his ring. 

The more he shouted the louder he got. He was furious, out of control with anger surging through his veins. “I’ll never find anyone like these two again. Your death is going to be extremely painful. Harry’s being profiled all over the television. That Skeeter loud-mouth has fallen in love with him. Her ratings are through the roof. The whole country is looking for this boy. I can’t even pawn them off, no one wants to take the risk!” 

Tom looked at one of the two men standing behind Greyback. “Cut his dick off, Mulciber.” As if waiting for his cue, he man popped the switch on his stiletto, triggering the blade to soar free. Tom looked at the other man. “Dolohov, You cut his balls off when he’s done. Then take him out to sea and feed them to him, then lose him there, permanent-like.” He turned on his heel, ignoring the screams, and left the warehouse to spend some much-needed time with his boys.

* * *

Tom had Draco on the bed lying on his back, with his hands bound up over his head. “Very pretty, Draco. You are very pretty,” he said, as the boy smiled up at him, showing off his pearly white teeth. “Are you ready to fuck Harry and get fucked by me at the same time, daring?” 

“Oh yes, please,” he begged, watching his master stretch Harry’s hands up over his head to bind them up just like Draco’s. Lying beside the other, the boys started to kiss while Tom blindfolded Harry with a strip of black leather. 

Severus Snape waited for Tom to pull his mask on before he started filming. “I want to get that kissing in, keep doing that,” he said, getting really turned on before the sex had even started. Tom ran his fingers around Harry’s lovely arse, slapping it, rubbing it, slapping it again. Snape sighed. “Get the mask so I can film this.” 

“Fine,” he said, walking to the wardrobe. 

Snape began filming. “Give me loads of tongue kissing, boys, I want to see those piercings.” 

Tom climbed onto the bed between the boys. He kissed Harry through the zipper on the mask. Then he cleave-gagged him before moving to Draco. He kissed him, too, before he gagged him. His interest in the boy had been greatly rekindled. “So pretty,” he cooed through s nearly silent whisper while he petted his hair and ran his hands down the length of his body. “So fucking pretty.” 

The masked man grabbed Draco’s cock and wet it with lubricant to get him really hard. “Come on, darling, daddy wants you so bad.” Draco moaned through the gag, fucking Tom’s hand with the utmost urgent need. 

When Draco was ready, Tom positioned Harry on top of the blond, had him lying on his back on top of Draco’s torso and fit the larger boy’s cock into the smaller boy’s arse so the blond could fuck him. Tom slid his fingers inside Draco while the boy started fucking Harry, stretching him enough to fuck him. Tom then moved into him with his legs spread, and shoved his cock inside Draco, bringing all three of them together as one. 

Tom jerked Harry off for him. Neither boy could speak but they moaned so prettily in their pleasure, fucking and getting fucked and jerked off. Severus found himself getting very hard while he watched the three go at it. He rubbed the crotch of his trousers, wishing desperately to join in so he yanked the gag out of Harry’s mouth and bent down to kiss him. 

He thought about Harry all the time but had no place to keep him, especially since finding out that the police were onto the firm of Morsmordre. He unzipped his trousers, keeping the camera on Harry’s face while he slid his cock into the boy’s mouth to fuck him with it. 

Draco came first, so delighted in the feel of Tom’s cock slamming into him while being tightly hugged by Harry’s sweet little arse. He cried out, near in tears while he came into the boy. 

Tom came next. He threw himself forward and fucked the boy’s arse so hard he thought he’d broke him. Harry was so hard in his hand, so ready to come for him but he waited for permission to do so, which was granted by Tom and given by Tom. Harry came, melting on top of Draco while he writhed with the pleasure. The clip they made was amazing, a full one-take that was seamless and highly sought-out by the underground community. Harry was a star, demanded by many to appear in new clips for perverts to masturbate to. 

Tom gave Severus the signal to stop filming. It was over, everyone had come, except Severus, but he didn’t give a fuck whether Severs came or not. “That was good,” he said, removing the mask. He unbound the boys and let them shower while he dialled the local Chinese restaurant to order dinner.

* * *

Bellatrix sat on the edge of Sirius’s desk. She was leggy, petite and very tall. Her shiny black hair cascaded over her narrow shoulders. Her high-heel swung through the air while she waved her leg back and forth while she read the man the evidence she had found inside the gentleman’s club. Sirius was mesmerised with her shoe, he could not make himself take his eyes off of it. 

“So Crouch, Snape and Riddle were all there. All three have the tattoo. Several employees of that firm are members, and from what Lucius told me, they shouldn’t be. They don’t have any sort of clout and certainly not enough money. We know Crouch is a pedo, and I dug up some interesting information on Snape. 20 years ago he was accused of raping a boy of the age of 14. He was never charged, though. Basically, it was his word against Snape’s and Snape had an alibi, claiming he wasn’t there, it wasn’t him.” 

“Interesting,” Sirius said, forcing himself to make eye-contact with the attractive woman. Despite the grim subject they were discussing he found himself smiling at her. Now he could not stop staring at her face. 

She blushed and looked away. “You’re never going to change,” she said, shaking her head. 

“It’s been too long, far too long,” he said. “Small world. If I would have known you were related to the Malfoys I would have called you when Draco disappeared. We make a good team, you and me. The best partner I’ve ever had.” 

“Yeah, we were great partners but we were not good lovers,” she reminded him. 

“It wasn’t the sex that broke us up, it was your mouth.” 

“Here we go,” she said and huffed. 

Sirius shushed her. “I was joking, dear. Come on, let’s get back to work.”

* * *

Sirius Black watched Tom walk out of the office, making his way to his car. “Are you Tom Riddle?” he asked him, flashing his badge as he approached him. “Do you have a moment? I have a few questions for you.” 

Tom stopped walking, giving the man a smile. “Sure, constable. What would you like to ask me?” 

“Come on, I’ll walk you to your auto,” Sirius said, and followed the man through the car park. “You’ve heard about the two boys who went missing some years back, at different times, I’m sure. Both of their fathers work here at your firm.” 

“Yes, of course,” Tom said, adding nothing. 

“Well, as you also probably know we found pornography on one of your janitor’s home computers several weeks ago. He’s gone missing, most likely skipped town.” 

“He was fired from the firm before his arrest. Nasty creature, he was. I should have chucked him out a long time ago,” Tom told him. 

“Of course,” Sirius said, redirecting the deflection. “I don’t think he had those boys, I think someone here passed a video of one of them to him. I think someone at this firm has them. They’re still alive.”

“Interesting,” Tom said, leaning back against his car. 

“Someone with a large house where he could keep them hidden and quiet, I’m thinking.” Sirius watched him carefully for any sort of body language he might give off. “How many lawyers work here at this firm? How many people, men, I should say, can afford really large homes?” 

Tom remained devoid of emotion. “There are several. There’s my partners, and we have many locations, not just this place. We’re a very successful law firm, the largest in Great Britain.” 

“I see,” Sirius said, a bit disappointed. “There’s a man that works here, Barty Crouch Jr. You represented him during his trial, did you not?” 

“Yeah, I did. What of it?” Tom was growing weary of this line of questioning but wouldn’t give the man the satisfaction of getting a rise out of him. He had a wonderful pokerface, and he could stay cold as ice if he needed to during stressful situations. 

“Well, you understand, being an attorney and all, that’s a direct link between the two men. As we speak, my men are hauling him in for questioning and searching his home.” 

A tiny smile curled on Tom’s lips. He glanced down at his mobile to see if Crouch had called. He hadn’t yet. “I so hope he hasn’t done anything to those boys, but as his attorney I need to see that warrant before you go any further.” He held his hand out, waving his fingers upward while Black rummaged through his jacket pockets for the warrant. “I don’t think that would be considered a direct link, by the way, my friend, and this conversation - is over.”

* * *

Tom drove down a back road in the middle of the forest very late at night with tears streaming down his cheeks. They were going to be caught. They would find the links between Crouch and he and they would find the boys hidden in his cellar if he didn’t do something about it right now. He would lose everything, he would spend the rest of his life in Azkaban Prison as a child predator, tortured on a daily basis until he couldn’t take it anymore and killed himself. The last thing he wanted to do was kill the boys, but he had no choice. 

He stopped the car in the middle of the road and popped the boot. He pulled Harry out first and slammed the lid shut. He cut the rope around his ankles and walked him over to the front of the car, avoiding his eyes. He shoved him back against the bonnet and yanked the gag out of his mouth. Harry was trembling beneath him. “Tom, please don’t do this. We won’t tell. I swear to God we won’t tell. I love you, I would never tell on you!” 

“He’ll tell,” Tom said, wagging a finger at the car. 

“No he won’t! I won’t let him and even if he did I’ll deny everything! I’ll say we were both very willing! Please believe me, Tom, I love you so much!” 

“Shut up.” He pressed his hand over the boy's mouth while he gathered up the courage to murder him. Gritting his teeth, he put his large hands around the boy’s slender neck and compressed his fingers around it as hard as he could. He held Harry down with his body weight over the bonnet while the boy thrashed beneath him. With Harry’s wrists bound behind his back he was completely defenceless. Tom could hardly breathe himself. He could physically feel Harry begin to fade after a moment, and see the life drain from his eyes. When they rolled up in the back of his head and he fell still Tom cringed and panicked. He crushed his eyes shut, unable to watch what he was doing. Tears welled back up in them and his hands fell away. 

After a moment of silence and Tom desperately breathing life back into him, Harry regained consciousness and gasped for air. “I can’t do it,” Tom whispered while he wiped the tears out of his eyes. 

Harry was coughing and sputtering to recover, so afraid to look up at Tom, so frightened he was going to try and kill him again. 

“I can’t let you two go and I can’t make myself kill you…what am I going to do?” He put his arms around Harry and hugged him. He kissed the top of his head. “I can put you somewhere else but I can’t visit nearly as much to take care of you. I’d need someone to care for you when I can’t be there.”

“Just let us go, Tom,” Harry begged him. “Please, I wanna go home.”

“You know damned well I can’t do that.” Tom stuffed the gag back into the boy’s mouth to shut him up. Already crying, Harry was becoming hysterical. Tom hauled him up over his shoulder and put him back inside the boot. Draco was bawling, as well, really complicating the already complicated situation. “Both of you shut the fuck up!” he screamed, slamming the boot closed.

He got on his mobile once he got back into the car and went onto the network for sickos and perverts to ask for help. He couldn’t just leave the boys with anyone, there was a massive reward for the boys’ safe return that most of these freaks would do anything to get their hands on. He’d have to pay them a lot to keep them quiet.

He thought on it for a moment as he began to calm down. His family…he could make his family take care of them. The Gaunts lived just outside of town. Their house was in the middle of nowhere, it would be perfect. No one would ever find them there.


	7. He Starts to Feel Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom begins to regret what he's done to the boys as memories of his own molestation during his childhood flood back into his mind.

Tom hired his family to care for the boys and keep them hidden for him. Morfin and his mother, Merope, along with his grandfather, Marvolo, lived in the shack. Tom moved the boys out of the cellar that night. He had bars put up over the boarded-up windows and security doors on the two outer doors that could only be opened with a key. He had the basement configured into his new dungeon. The boys would remain there for as long as the investigation went on. The house was secluded, several kilometres from town or any other house besides Riddle House. The two homes were separated by the town’s large graveyard. 

His maternal family was…strange, to say the least. Fortunately, he grew up with his father and his paternal grandparents, only visiting the Gaunts during a weekend once a month. His poor father had gotten piss-drunk at a party and was dared to have sex with the ghastly-looking girl, the daughter of the town tramp. He slept with her once and got her pregnant. His parents damn-near killed their son but when they saw the infant’s sweet face they immediately took custody of him. 

The large space down below was nothing like the small quarters in his home. This was crudely dug out, perhaps a century before. The walls and floor were dirt, with the living area covered with a large rug that had to be swept every day as dirt was tracked over it each time someone entered the space. Tom had moved the entire room’s belongings from his home to there, clearing the space in case he got searched. 

Down in the cellar, very late at night, Merope Gaunt sneaked down without waking her father or brother and entered the boys’ room. She made her way to the bed the boys were tied to and quietly untied Harry’s wrists and ankles. She put her finger to her lips, beckoning the boy to come sit in her lap in Tom’s armchair. Draco was sound asleep, unaware she visited them at night. Harry curled up in her lap while she played with his hair and cuddled him like a small child. 

Harry loved their time together. The woman was so introverted and broken, she craved the attention Harry was willing to give her, being starved of it all her life. She hardly spoke, fearing her own voice and the trouble it would get her into if she used it around the family. Harry always encouraged her to speak, but she was frightened she’d wake Draco up. 

Harry took her by the chin, forcing her to look at him in the dark room. “He won’t tell Tom, I promise,” he said, trying to convince her to untie Draco, too. 

“No.” She cupped Harry’s head and pressed it against her chest so he would stop asking. They stayed in the chair for hours, falling asleep together after a short time. Being a lot larger than he was when he was kidnapped, he slipped out off the awkward position he was perched. He fell out of the chair, startled awake. He squinted at the alarm clock on the night table and shook Merope awake. 

“You need to tie me up and go!” he whispered. Marvolo would be up very soon and he would surely start locking the basement door if he knew what his daughter was up to. Harry did not want Merope to stop the visits, she was his last hope. She was going to be the one to get them out of the cellar.

* * *

“The same names keep popping up over and over and I firmly believe there is no such thing as a coincidence.” Bellatrix dropped the files she was reading over on the desk. Sirius had copped a feel of her arse again and it pissed her off. “Have you fucking ever been professional? How in the hell did you get promoted to Detective Chief Inspector? Who’s cock did you have to suck to get the promotion?” 

“What? I love your arse,” he said. “I can’t help myself, it’s like right here in front of me, just staring at me and I lost my mind and touched it. Forgive me, I’ve gone mad.” 

“You fucking touch it again I’m going to knock your arse out,” she warned him. 

“Then get off my desk so I can’t see it,” he huffed, dropping a file very hard on his desk. 

She ignored him. “It’s either Crouch or Snape, and if it’s Crouch we’re going to run out of time to find them very quickly if he is their sole caregiver.” 

“We’ll release him and put a tail on him,” he replied. He leaned back in his chair, feeling uneasy. “But what about Riddle? Strange bloke. I just have the oddest feeling about him. He’s like so cool and calm, but it’s so rehearsed it’s almost comical.” 

“I mean it’s possible, but we have absolutely no evidence of him being a paedophile at all, and he’s married and has a daughter. How could he hide two boys in his home with them there? Snape and Crouch are bachelors.” 

Black tossed the woman a photo. She picked it up and looked at it. It was of a mansion, it was Riddle House. “That’s how.” 

“My God,” she said. 

“I’ve gotten a bit braver and watched the video with Harry in it for clues. The inside of that room is small, but it’s lavishly decorated and it’s hard to tell but it looks like the man in the video is very tall and lean with really dark hair on his chest and arms. That leaves out Crouch, he has fair hair.” 

“Well, we don’t know if the man doing that to Harry actually has them or maybe he just visits with the boys.” 

“Good God, I hadn’t thought of that,” Sirius said, patting Bellatrix’s arse again. “That’s why I keep you around.” 

The woman took her stiletto off and stabbed his hand with the heel. “What did I tell you?” 

“Damn, bitch,” he replied while he nursed the wound in his other hand. “That really hurt.” 

“You deserved it.” She grabbed her purse and hopped off the desk. “I’m going to do some ground work, find something on Riddle so you can get a warrant to search his house. You get Crouch out so those boys don’t starve to death if he has them.” 

She walked to the door but Sirius stood up and grabbed her arm. “No kiss?” 

She turned to look at him, smiling wickedly. She leaned in as Sirius closed his eyes and puckered up and took his bottom lip between her teeth to stretch it out as far as he could. “No kiss,” she hissed with it still trapped by her. She watched his eyes fly open with worry, but blessedly for him she did not bite down. “You have to earn the kiss and it won’t be by touching my arse. I demand your respect, do you understand?” 

“Yes, I understand,” he replied, feeling very guilty about manhandling her now. 

“Good,” she said, patting his cheek before she left the room.

* * *

Morfin was watching Rita Skeeter’s program in the living room. He had Harry and Draco sitting on either side of him with their leashes in his lap. They were both tied up and gagged, wearing only their tiny little undies. Harry was crying. They kept showing excerpts of the interview with his parents. It was so good to see them. He had forgotten what their faces looked like. They looked defeated and too-thin but it was so good to see them again. 

Having been fed and bathed, Morfin allowed the boys to watch television with him every evening before bed. They had to be sponge bathed every day, as per Tom’s precise instructions, and completely unharmed physically and mentally as to not damage their psyches any further. 

“Quiet, you,” Morfin said, elbowing Harry. “I’ll give ya something to cry about, I will.” The frighteningly disturbed man ran a hand up the length of the boy’s thigh. Harry recoiled, but Morfin jerked the leash to bring him closer. 

Sitting across the room on her father’s lap, Merope got his attention to Morfin’s attempted molestation. 

Marvolo threw a shoe at him, hitting Morfin in the face with it. “What are you doing, boy?” He pushed Merope off of him. “Go put them to bed while I deal with this.” 

The front door creaked open and slammed closed as Tom entered the home. Both boys heaved in a huge sigh of relief. Tom crossed the room, nonplussed by the sight of Marvolo chasing Morfin around the room with a switch and took Merope by the arm to stop her from going down the stairs. “Have they eaten? Have they been bathed?” He shook her. “Answer me, woman!” 

She squeaked and bobbed her head up and down. He took the leashes away from her and brushed past her to lead the boys down the stairs. “God, I hate this place,” he said. “I never wanted to come back here.” 

He dropped into his armchair, and beckoned his boys to sit down on the ground. “What did Morfin do?” he asked them while he unbound their hands and removed their gags. 

“He was touching Harry again,” Draco informed him. “You know it’s only a matter of time before he’s alone with us long enough to get us.” 

Tom ran his fingers through his hair. He knew first hand what would happen if Morfin got the boys alone. It had happened to him every single time he was forced to visit with his mother while he was growing up. “I know, I know…I’ll think of something, alright?” 

Harry hugged the man’s leg. Tom cupped his cheek. He still felt terrible guilt over that night he tried to kill the boy, and was grateful he could not go through with it. Harry had forgiven him, as he always did. He felt a lot of guilt about abducting the boys now, great remorse over ruining their lives and not finding the strength in himself to right his wrong. “How are they treating you now? Besides Morfin, how does Marvolo and Merope treat you?” He worried about the boys’ safety. Marvolo was a filthy tramp, very mentally unstable with a hair-trigger temper, who could fly off the handle for any reason and instill his wrath upon anyone in his presence. 

“Marvolo pushed Draco down the stairs and Morfin tried to drown me in the pond but Merope stopped him.” Both boys were sporting deep purple and yellowing bruises despite Tom’s very specific instruction to not harm them. Marvolo always denied he’d caused them but the boys told him everything that happened in the house when he was not there. “Can you stay the night, Tom?” Harry asked him, looking up at him with owl eyes. 

“Tonight, yeah, but I can’t do it too often. I don’t know if the police are watching me and my wife is getting suspicious.” He ruffled Harry’s hair. “Come on, get up here, you two.” 

The boys sat on the arms of the armchair. All three of them hung their heads with depression. “Don’t you have a lot of money, Tom? Can’t you buy your mother a place so she could take care of us? Please, Tom, please?” Draco begged him while he rubbed the man’s throbbing temples. 

“She’s not stable, darling. I don’t know…I don’t know…maybe. We could try it, maybe.” Tom was losing his grip on confidence, he was slowly unravelling, unsure of anything anymore. “I’ll look at homes around here and see what I can find.” 

Harry snuggled the man closely. “You’re so sad, Tom. We just want you to be happy.” 

“I just want you two to be happy,” Tom said through his whimpers. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He clutched onto Draco, pulling him onto his lap. He was crying again, something he’d been doing a lot of lately. Harry nuzzled up against him while the man petted Draco and begged him for forgiveness. It was a wretched situation he finally opened his eyes to, one he would not walk away from unscathed. His own cowardliness still kept him from setting them free, but he was working on that.

* * *

Unable to fall back asleep, Harry found himself stirring in the bed next to Tom. The beautiful unconscious man looked angelic in his slumber. Harry watched him sleep while he slipped a hand into the man’s boxers. Tom’s eyes opened slowly as a wry grin curled up on his lips. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m touching you.” The boy got on his hands and knees over Tom and slid his knickers down his thighs. “I can’t sleep.” He let Tom remove his boxers and he dropped down on top of him to kiss him. They started out slow and soft, kissing each other with their hands fisted in the other’s hair. They stayed that way for a half hour, kissing so fondly, stroking their tongues together, just enjoying the affection and closeness of each other’s company. 

Love swelled hot and strong between them. Harry began to rock over his lover, making them both painfully hard. He groped around on the night table for lubricant. He squirted some in his hand and grabbed Tom’s dick while he took the man’s bottom lip in his teeth. “I want you to make me feel really good, Tom. You know what makes me feel really good?” 

“What’s that, darling?” 

Harry gripped the man’s chin hard and glowered at him. “When you’re fucking me. I want you to fuck the hell out of me, Tom.” 

“Oh, yes,” Tom said, slicking his hand wet with lubricant to bring Harry to orgasm while he fucked him long and raw in his armchair. He stood up and carried the boy over to it and dropped down in the seat. They kissed while Tom fondled Harry’s scrotum and pumped his cock and Harry adjusted Tom’s prick to push down over it and let him fuck him all night long. His head tipped back as it filled him so fully. “Hold my hands behind my back and choke me,” he whispered while coaxing Tom’s hands up to his throat. It gave him a twisted jolt of electricity when he thought about it now, after experiencing near death from it, he conquered it and made it his own. 

Tom wouldn’t press down hard or for more than a few seconds at a time but he’d apply just enough pressure to Harry’s windpipe to slow the boy’s breathing so he could make those strangled little choking noises while he thrashed about on Tom’s cock. The man pinned the boy’s wrists together at the base of his spine and wrapped his long fingers around his throat. Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he gasped so prettily for Tom. “Now spank me, slap my arse,” he told him and felt a sharp smack of a hand come in hard contact with his ass cheek but Tom’s hands were still around his wrists and throat. 

“That’s what you get for waking me up.” Draco fisted the other boy’s hair and wrenched his head back to force his hot tongue into his mouth. He moved to the side of the chair, his fingers still tangled in ebony hair. “Hold his arms up behind his back,” he told Tom. And as the man did, Draco forced his cock in Harry’s mouth and fucked him deep, choking him, gagging him with it. He nibbled on his bottom lip as he watched his lovely Harry take every sweet inch of it down his throat. “You’re so beautiful.” He leaned in and kissed him before shoving himself back into his mouth. 

Tom jerked Harry off and spanked him hard between intervals with one hand, while keeping the boy bent forward to please Draco. He sucked on the skin of the boy’s shoulder bouncing up and down in front of his face, obsessed with everything that was Harry. Just thinking about what the three of them were doing felt nearly as good as the act itself. He watched his face, watched come leaking down his chin while Draco repeatedly smacked his cock on the boy’s proffered tongue. Harry was so eager to lick Draco clean. He was smiling and doe-eyed, so fucking beautiful. “God, that’s so hot.” He grabbed the boy’s face when Draco was done, kissing him, tasting Draco’s semen mixed with his saliva. 

The blond moved back behind Harry and took his wrists from Tom so their master could lift and slam Harry down over his cock as hard and fast as he could. Draco choked Harry as Tom would as the two black-haired men kissed passionately in the chair. “Oh, fuck, I’m gonna come,” Harry breathed, out of breath and exhausted. 

Tom’s breath was roughly loud. He was grunting, coming inside Harry while Harry sighed and came in his hand. All three of them kissed, switching up mouths, kissing as one. Tom did not want to give this up but he knew he would have to. He cared too much about his boys to give them to someone else or kill them anymore. He wanted to set them free, and he would…eventually. 

He hugged Harry in his arms, cuddling him while Draco draped himself around him behind the chair. He looked up at the blond. “Hey, do you boys want to go swimming?” There was no running water in the tiny home. They bathed in the pond but were never allowed to swim into it before. “Can I trust you two not to run?” 

“Yes!” they both shouted, hugging Tom with glee and excitement. He’d never taken them out of the home before without leashes and some sort of bindings but the man stood up and grabbed some towels out of the wardrobe and beckoned the boys to follow him up the stairs. He knew there was a chance the one or possibly both boys might run, and, to be honest, he almost hoped they would.


	8. He Decided to Release Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another near miss of being caught, Tom moves the boys to a new home and plans to release them soon and let his mother live there since he'll be going to prison and can't protect her anymore.

Tom floated on his back in the centre of the pond, not an easy thing to do with someone so lean and tall. The moon above him was full, the water was cool and the tree branches swayed perfectly over the pond, created a calming atmosphere to relax in. Relaxing was something Tom hadn’t done a whole lot of for a long time. He brought the boys out to swim or float on top of the water every time he visited, and he tried to visit them as often as he could, fearing for their safety and sanity. 

Harry and Draco snogged while floating on a make-shift raft Tom had made a long time ago when he was a boy. It was an escape for him, Morfin was afraid of the water and would not go in too deep. Tom could sleep in the pond without fear on top of it whenever life got too scary inside of the home during his visits. 

He had been slowly taking money out of the bank and hiding it in his office safe in order to privately purchase another home to keep the boys in until he was ready to release them. It needed to be a small and secluded home like the House of Gaunt but not contain a psychopath and a second paedophile inside. Technically, both boys had come of age around three years back, when Harry was first kidnapped. Both nearly 19 now and fully grown, they still greatly appealed to Tom. In fact, he was certain they would always appeal to him no matter how old they got. He loved them, loved them deeply and madly and pampered them now with anything they desired. Their future home would be guarded so he would not have to tie them up at night anymore. They could roam freely anywhere inside and possibly outside under guard. He owed this to them, he owed them so much more.  

Tom swam over to the float and leaned on the side of it. He had decided to tell the boys about his fucked up childhood and most likely the reason he became a pervert himself. He had not spoken a word of it to anyone before, no one except Marvolo, Morfin, Merope and he knew had happened to him over the course of his youth. Both boys gave him their attention when he cleared his throat. “This is difficult,” he said, feeling the cold water begin to clatter his teeth and chill his bones, but he had to tell them there in the pond. The house was far too intimate and painful a place to speak of his torture. “I’ve never told anyone this, about my childhood when I was forced to visit one weekend a month, from birth to age 16.” 

Harry and Draco had suspected something really bad had happened to Tom once they experienced life in the shack. People just don’t start being insane all together near the end of their lives. The Gaunts, no doubt, had been mad from the get-go. 

The boys reached out and helped Tom climb onto the raft and handed him a towel. “It’s okay, you can tell us.” 

“Well, it probably started during the first visit. I don’t remember when, it just seemed like it had always been happening; getting my hair pulled or choked by Marvolo, as to not leave too many unexplainable marks. Or being molested by Morfin in a cupboard or at the pond when no one was looking. And Merope always just fucking stood there and let it happen because she’s spineless. I’m her son! She should have protected me!” 

“She’s sorry, Tom. She knows she was wrong to let it happen but she was so afraid of them,” Harry told him. 

“I know, they were worse to her than to me. I’m just very bitter, very hurt by it.” The boys coddled him while he wept. “And my father never knew but I was so afraid to tell him because they told me they’d kill me if I did. And I was so ashamed, so afraid someone at school would find out or my grandparents…they were so against homosexuality. I thought it was my fault, that I kept doing something that made them want to hurt me or ignore me. And here I’ve gone and done it to you two. I’ve ruined your lives. I am truly sorry, boys. Somehow I will make this up to you. I’ve almost got enough money to buy a place somewhere else close. We’ll be out of here within the month.”

* * *

Lily held Narcissa’s hand while being interviewed again by Rita Skeeter during a taping of her television programme “Rita Skeeter”. No new videos of the boys had surfaced in over a year, and no new clues pointed in any direction other than the firm where their husbands worked. There was a 250,000 pound reward being offered for their boys’ safe return, and they were hoping another interview with the vile woman to announce it might stir up new interest. The two women always drew in big numbers for the programme, their tales and stories about the boys and their sweet-natured personalities tore at the heartstrings of their viewers. 

Back at Potter’s Cottage, James, Sirius, Lucius and Bellatrix sat around the table going over the clues that they had dug up over the course of time since the boys’ disappearances. Sirius dropped a large folder in front of Bellatrix. “So, guess what I found out when we arrested this man earlier this morning.” 

The woman opened the folder to look it over. “He a pedo, too?” 

“Probably, but that’s not the good part. This man is related to Tom Riddle. It’s his grandfather. He lives outside of town from him, not very far away. As we speak I’ve got my men gathering up enough charges on him to get a warrant to search his home. I think the boys could be there.” 

James and Lucius looked up from their work to look at the folder. “God, he’s deformed.” James looked at the photo they had of Tom Riddle and back at Marvolo Gaunt’s mugshot and cringed. “And you say they’re related?” 

“Mhm, you should see Riddle’s mother. I have no idea how she gave birth to him. No idea. His father must be a Greek God or something.”

 “I’m still thinking it’s either Crouch or Snape. You’ve just got a huge hard-on for Riddle,” Bellatrix murmured, still reading the file over. “This bloke’s got loads of arrests: domestic abuse, drunk and disorderly, punching a police officer, resisting arrest, suspected of the murder of his wife, groping a server in a pub, fighting, loitering…jeez, I could go on and on forever.” 

Black’s mobile rang. “Eh, you get it? Excellent.” He snapped it shut and stood up. “We got the warrant. I’ll ring you with any news.” 

Bellatrix grabbed her handbag and slung it over her shoulder. “I’m coming with you.”

* * *

“Why are you all sweaty?” Hermione watched Tom enter the kitchen and pour himself a glass of water. He was uncharacteristically wearing a sweat suit that was drenched with sweat and caked with dirt. 

“Was helping a friend move.” He downed the glass and poured another. “Where’s your mother?” 

“Getting her hair and nails done.” 

“Why aren’t you with her?” 

She wiggled her fingers at him. “Went yesterday with Cho and Luna.” There were little gems glued to her hot pink nails that glittered under the light hanging over the kitchen table she was sitting and doing her homework at. “Tom, can I ask you a personal question?” 

The man leaned back against the counter while he polished off his second glass of water. “Sure,” he said. 

“Will you please tell me the truth about why the police searched the house the other day? Was it about those two missing boys? Ron said it was about them, that’s there was a link between them and your firm.” 

He tipped his head, knowing that sooner or later he would have to explain it to her and his wife. “Yes, it was about the two missing boys. I represented an accused paedophile at trial who works at the firm and last year they found a video of one of the boys being held in captivity on another employee’s home computer that was filmed a short time before they found it, proving the boy was still alive. That made me a suspect. There’s a direct link between the two and I’m standing in the middle of that link. It’s only natural that they would search the home. But as you know, they found nothing so you can stop your worrying, alright?” 

“Alright, Tom. That makes me feel a whole lot better. And that boy’s still alive? What kind of video was it? Like a ransom video?” she asked innocently, as his wife would probably ask him, as well, not considering the obvious. 

“Um, no. It was pornography.” 

“He’s making pornos? I don’t…oh,” she said looking away, off into the room. “God, that’s terrible. I really hope they catch the monster who did that to him.” 

“Yeah…me too.”

* * *

Sirius’s forensic team combed over the basement inside The House of Gaunt while he questioned Marvolo’s son about why it looked at if many large things were very recently moved out of it. The marks in the dirt and the impressions of where they sat had been neglected to be wiped away as Riddle wouldn’t believe in a million years they they would discover the old tramp’s link to him, but they did. 

The area had been cleaned out. No evidence of the boys’ life down there was left to be found, or so they thought. “I found something,” Rubeus Hagrid shouted as he carefully unburied a knotted handkerchief and dropped it into a plastic bag. “I’ll have this tested for the presence of DNA. Looks like something you’d gag someone with.” 

“Excellent. We’ll need a sample of Lily’s and Narcissa’s blood to compare it to if it does.” 

“Right,” Hagrid said. 

Sirius turned back to Morfin, livid. “You sonuvabitch, if you’ve hurt those boys I’ll kill you myself. I’ll blow your goddamn head off.” 

“I don’t know what yer talkin’ about.” 

“Calm down, Paddy,” Bellatrix said, rubbing the man’s arm. “We’re going to find him and this thing here will be in prison for the rest of his short life.” 

“Where’s your mother, Morfin?” 

“I ain’t got a’ say nothin’.” 

“Turn around. Hands behind your back.” Sirius slammed the deranged man up against the dirt wall of the cellar, smashing his face in with a shoulder while he cuffed his hands behind his back. “He’s got several outstanding warrants, I’m taking him in.” He leaned into the man and hissed in his ear, “You can hang out with your daddy in his cell and if you two bastards want to get out you’d better start talking.”

* * *

Feeling guilty or not guilty, Tom sat in his armchair still dressed in his suit. He pressed his fingertips together and crossed his legs to enjoy watching the delicious sight displayed before him. He, Merope and the boys had moved into an old house he’d silently purchased, hidden deep within the woods surrounding Little Hangelton. It was small but it was impossible to find if you didn’t know where to look. Once he released the boys, Merope could live life there in that house without fear or pain, freely for once in her life. He wouldn’t have to worry about her anymore. 

Across the room he had Harry and Draco trapped against the wall, with their hands bound up together over their heads with rope suspended by hooks he installed for just that purpose. They were both blindfolded and gagged, with their little t-shirts pushed up over their heads and their little knickers pulled down to their knees. Both of them had rock-hard erections with vibrators strapped to the shafts with hot pink bondage tape, nipple rings that attached to their collars and anal plugs shoved up their arses. Both of them were panting and moaning with pleasure, trying their damnedest not to come first. 

It was the moaning that Tom loved to hear. True guttural sounds of pleasure filling the room and his ears. Their raspy and muffled cries hardened Tom’s cock and kept it that way. The boys shivered all over with reaction to the vibrations. Harry was breathing a lot heavier than Draco. He was going to crack first, Tom was certain of it. Harry threw his head back in exasperation while his cock spurted his seed onto the floor. He panted and wheezed while he came hard and collapsed when it was over. He felt Tom lift him up and cut the rope holding his hands up. His master switched off the vibrator, removed it and sat the boy in his lap while he watched Draco lose his fight to the bloody thing and come, screaming into his gag while his spunk freckled the floor. 

“Beautiful.” 

Again, Tom repeated his actions with Draco as he had with Harry, only Draco was untied and allowed to watch Harry get fucked by his master. Harry would be sleeping with Merope that night as punishment for coming first. She kind of snored. Loudly. And a lot. 

Tom threaded his fingers through Draco’s white hair and kissed him while he spanked Harry over his knee. “Get the paddle,” he told him. Tom loved to paddle Harry’s little bottom with anything he could handle. Draco handed him a small paddle made of thick black leather with the word ‘bad boy’ stamped onto it in white paint. “Thank you, darling.” 

Harry struggled so prettily on his lap while his master slowly began to paddle him. Tom smacked the same cheek several times to make it turn a lovely shade of pink. He moved to the other cheek, rubbing it with his fingers in between each smack. He slapped the plug still up the boy’s arse and prodded it with his fingers. Harry was moaning again. Tom could feel his hard cock on his thigh. “Maybe I shouldn’t let you come again for being so naughty.” 

Harry whimpered. 

“Draco, be a lamb and get baby’s cock ring for me, darling.” 

“With pleasure,” Draco replied, feeling somewhat feisty and frisky for winning Tom’s favour that night. 

Tom stood Harry up and took his leash in hand to walk him to the bed. Gently, he bent him back to flop onto the mattress on his back. While Tom undressed, he told Draco to play with his boy, get Harry really turned on but he was not allowed to come until he allowed it. 

Draco slicked Harry up and switched on his cock ring and edged him up while Tom positioned Harry to fuck his sweet little arse. Draco held Harry’s bound hands over his head and kissed the rubber ball trapped in his mouth. “You look so hot, babe. You need to let me know when you’re getting close.” 

“Mhm,” Harry hummed back then groaned when Tom took him. 

Tom was in heaven. His cute little tush was his favourite thing to stick things into: his fingers, his tongue, his cock, anal beads, plugs, Draco’s cock…he could think about it forever. He ground into the boy while Draco brought Harry close to orgasm but slowed his hand down as to not trigger the climax. Harry groaned with frustration. 

“Take his gag out of his mouth, Draco, and this time he’s allowed to come for his daddy.” Tom pulled out and climbed onto the bed. Harry came all over his stomach while Tom came in Harry’s mouth and all over his face. With exhaustion setting in, Tom flopped onto the mattress next to the boys. The three kissed while Tom and Draco untied Harry. 

Draco got to shower with Tom shortly thereafter while Harry had to wait until they were done. Tom had Draco in his arms, carrying like a bride when they returned to the bedroom. “Go take your shower and get to bed. No Television tonight, either.” 

Neither boy knew that they would be set free within days of this eve. Tom had come to terms with losing them and going to jail after forgiving his mother and letting her talk him into releasing them. He was not going to live the rest of his life like his family, he was going to break the cycle and finally be a good person once and for all.


	9. Next Time He'll Kill You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom released the boys and turned himself in. Harry showed clear signs of Stockholm Syndrome and still thinks he's in love with Tom and that he can change him. A damn good scare changes everything.

“No, you don’t.” 

“Yes, I do!” 

“No, you don’t! Draco hold him!” 

“Fucking let me go! I don’t want to leave you! Don’t leave me, Tom! I love you!” 

“No, you don’t, Harry!” Tom slammed the door after climbing back into his car. He peeled off, leaving Harry and Draco in the middle of nowhere. He needed time to get back home and confess to his wife and step-daughter before he called the police to tell them where to find them and to turn himself in. 

Harry broke free and chased after the car, but he wasn’t fast enough and Tom got away. Draco walked up to him to hug him. Harry sniffled and dropped his head on the other boy’s shoulder. “C’mon, let’s get into the woods in case he changes his mind.” 

Harry refused to budge. “I want him to change his mind. I don’t know what to do, I don’t how to be alone.” 

“You’re not alone. You have me.” 

“Thank you, Draco.” Harry looked down the dirt road, waiting. “He’s not coming back.” 

Draco pulled Harry along with him into the woods to wait for police to arrive, still fearing Tom would change his mind and come back and kidnap them again. Both boys were wearing jeans and t-shirts and trainers the man bought for them to wear when he released them. Merope cut their hair short. She got a lot of credit for how swiftly they were released once they left The House of Gaunt. She was now free to live life without fear or pain. Tom left her the small hidden house and a lot of money in a bank account to live on. And although they did not know yet, he had done that for the boys, too. The rest was given to his wife and step-daughter along with the house and the cars.

* * *

Sirius Black slammed the telephone down into its receiver and jumped out of his chair. “They’re alive!” he shouted. He took Bellatrix by the arm and dragged her through the office, shouting, “They’re alive! I know where they are!”. He stopped only to give the directions to Alice Longbottom, instructing her to have an ambulance arrive with him, and to call the Potters and Malfoys and tell them to meet them at St Mary’s Hospital. Two other police officers hopped up to follow. Out in the front of the precinct, Black told Bill to take his partner with him to Riddle House to arrest Tom. 

“So, you were right after all,” Bellatrix said while she buckled her safety belt. “God, that sucks.” 

“I know, right? I am not going to stop rubbing this in, especially in bed tonight.” He grinned at her cheekily as they pulled out of the car park and left to find the boys. 

She slapped his arm with the back of her hand playfully. She was far too excited and elated they found the boys to let anything get to her. 

When they started dating again it finally fell into place; their egos were both strong, they were rivals, but they if there was any chance to make this work they would have to use that to their advantage and work together on each other’s investigations. 

They entered the forest and Bellatrix read the directions Tom had given to Sirius. “Here, this should be the place.” They both got out of the car and started shouting the boys’ names. A short while later Draco emerged from the woods pulling Harry along with him. Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry while Bellatrix hugged Draco. They looked the boys over for bruises or marks. 

“It’s so good to see you,” Sirius kept repeating, again hugging Harry. 

“We really missed you, kid,” Bellatrix said in Draco’s ear. Although she was quite tall, he towered over her now. No longer a kid, the 20 year old man hugged her back. 

“It’s Lucius,” she whispered after he asked her what his middle name was and how his parents were doing. “And you can ask them yourself when you see them.” 

The ambulance arrived. Paramedics checked the boys’ vitals and drove them to the hospital to be thoroughly examined.

* * *

The Potters raced down the hallway and came to a skidding stop in front of Harry’s room. Sirius sat up in his chair smiling, and waved them inside. They got to the curtain shrouding the hospital bed, nervous, almost afraid he wouldn’t be there when they pulled it back even though they could see his feet moving around under the sheets. James moved it aside and both he and Lily gasped at the sight of their son, he was alive and healthy - and huge. He was a man now, 20 years old and taller than James, nearly as tall as Sirius. 

“Hi,” Harry said shyly, unsure of what to say or do. Lily and James embraced him, climbing on either side of the bed to lie next to him. 

Sirius got up. “I’ll leave you three alone to get reacquainted.” 

“Who had him?” James asked. 

“He won’t say, but the man confessed already. It was Riddle.” 

“You wouldn’t say? Why not?” James asked Harry, looking at the boy with confusion. 

Sirius tapped his friend on the shoulder. “This isn’t the time for questions, we’ll talk about that later.” 

“Alright.” 

Sirius knew why. He had seen this before with battered girlfriends or spouses, hostages, abused children. It used to baffle him as to why they would not press charges on their attackers and would stay with them when they got beaten and abused; it was Stockholm Syndrome or trauma-bonding, it was a way to cope with hopelessness because they could not fight back or flee. It was how Harry coped with life in captivity, it kept him safe, it made his dreary existence seem happy. 

Draco, on the other hand, gave Sirius extensive information during their ride to the hospital. Arrest warrants were issued for Crouch Jr and Snape. Riddle would be charged with kidnapping, rape and false imprisonment and most likely spend a very long time in prison. 

In the next room Draco was sitting on his bed being hugged by his parents. He gave the three a quick wave when they looked up at him. Bellatrix emerged from the bedside and said her good-byes and left with Sirius so the family could be alone. 

That night while everyone slept, Harry sneaked out of his bed and climbed into Draco’s, who seemed to be expecting him and snuggled up with him. Only then did they fall asleep.

* * *

“It didn’t happen.” 

“It did happen, he’s lying to protect him.” 

“I know.” 

“I’m not lying-Draco’s lying. He never tried to kill me.” 

“Yes, he did. He choked him until he passed out, then he chickened out and revived him. Harry told me himself. I heard everything from the boot, felt the auto shaking and Harry begging for him not to kill him. It was terrifying. You can’t imagine how it feels to know you’re going to die and there’s not a damned thing you can do about it. The man tried to kill him.”

 “Fuck you.” 

“No, fuck you!” 

“Boys!” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright,” Draco said, hugging Harry. Harry hugged him back. It was hard to go home and sleep by himself and get asked all these questions he did not want to answer. His life once more had abruptly changed. “I’ll come spend the night with you tonight. Okay?” 

“Okay, thanks.” Harry looked up at Sirius. “Can we go now?” 

Sirius grabbed his keys. “I’ll take you home.” 

It was all over the news: Tom Riddle had been arrested for kidnapping and molesting the boys for years. The boys had been found and they were free.

* * *

Harry grabbed his mobile and stepped into his cupboard and shut the door. He quick-dialled a number and waited for an answer. “Hi, yes, I know. I just wanted to talk to you for a bit before bed…Draco’s spending the night with me…No, I can’t sleep without him…What are you doing? Can I come see you? Why not? I miss you so much…but they won’t know! We could meet somewhere, like at a motel. You will? Tomorrow, then. I’ll come alone after counselling at five. Love you.” Peeking through the crack, Harry made sure no one was in his room before he came out. Tom was out on bail, pending trial to determine what facility and time he’d be spending. 

Even though he hated going outside now he missed Tom more. They had bonded through terror. Harry refused to talk about what happened to Draco and he to anyone, refused to admit that Tom removed all control from them and forced them to do things they did not want to do. He was in denial, thinking Tom was a god man who took care of them. 

He and Draco were going to be on Rita Skeeter in a few days and he was nervous about that. He knew Draco would blab to the world about what happened to them. His parents were making him go. They had an agreement with the show to appear to help raise awareness on what was happening to children every day. They had set up a foundation to raise money for victim’s families during their journey. 

There was a knock on his door. “Come in.” Draco stepped inside and locked the door. He crossed the room and climbed on top of Harry and kissed him. Harry reciprocated, kissing him back, canting his hips to press their growing erections together. Being freed hadn’t stopped them from having sex. They had sex all the time, several times a day, whenever they could be alone together. 

They still, even after a month, only felt comfortable around the other. They stayed at each other’s houses, they alternated to keep all four parents happy. Although they were both 20 years old, they were still their parents babies who were not about to lose their boys again for any reason. 

“Police told my parents that Tom was out of jail on bail for a while. Don’t go see him.” 

“I won’t,” Harry said. 

“Yes you will. Don’t do it, Harry. He’s pure scum. Try and think back to when you first got kidnapped, all the shit he put you through.” 

“Can we not do this right now?” Harry grabbed Draco’s erection through his jeans and grabbed his attention because of it. He pressed their lips together to shut him up permanently. Their psychiatrist didn’t have a problem with their continued relationship, assuring both sets of parents it would wain and they would all eventually move in separate directions if they allowed it to continue. It would do a lot more damage if they forbid it or tried to separate them. That this is what they were both accustomed to and this is what they knew. They would have to navigate the world on their own to learn what they liked and disliked all by themselves, that despite being gone for years, they were adults now and needed to be treated like adults, left alone to make their own mistakes and choices as independent human beings, something they’d been denied for far too long. 

They undressed and curled up together on the mattress to kiss and fondle the other. Did they this for hours, eventually making love and falling asleep tangled up in each other’s limbs. Lily entered the room after unlocking the door and covered their nude forms up with a sheet. 

Things hadn’t naturally fallen back into place at Potter’s Cottage. Despite the strong structure the boys had followed during their time in captivity, they both struggled to live life with freedom. But it was definitely improving. Harry had grown warm to his parents once more and would speak with them more freely about anything and everything now. They were both in counselling and Harry was taking medication for depression and anxiety. Draco had learnt to drive an auto and was given one to him by his parents. The Malfoys spoilt him rotten but he deserved it. He was in captivity for seven years, he lost his childhood, he lost a lot.

* * *

Harry got off the bus and anxiously made his way down the street. He had his hood up and kept his head down as to not draw attention to himself. He was quite famous anymore, thanks to Rita Skeeter. That lunatic would not stop reporting on him and Draco. She called him The-Boy-Who-Lived after hearing reports that Tom had tried to kill him once. He made his way through the shady motel they agreed to meet at, angling to room 11, the number Tom had texted his secret mobile to come to. Looking around to be sure he was alone in the hallway, he knocked on the door and was immediately pulled inside. Tom slammed and locked it then took Harry into his arms to kiss him. 

They quickly undressed and climbed onto the bed, neither of them had uttered a single word yet. “Tie me up, spank me,” Harry said, dropping into Tom’s lap. “Draco won’t do it for me.” 

Tom crossed the young man’s arms behind his back and wound his tie around them. “Is that so?” 

“Yeah, that’s-” Before Harry could finish Tom stuffed the boy’s little knickers into his mouth. He rolled up a pillow sham to trap them in, gagging him with it. 

“You look really good, Harry. Healthy, happy.” He lifted the boy’s hands up and slapped his arse just the way Harry liked it, rubbing the sting away between each smack. Harry loved being spanked. He could lie there for hours letting Tom do it to him. Tom missed this so much. He contemplated on kidnapping Harry again and fleeing the country. He had him right there in his lap. It would be so easy, and Harry would most likely willingly go with him. 

Instead, he bent Harry over the side of the bed and slicked his hard cock up with lubricant. He bent the boy’s arms up behind his back to hold him down and slipped his fingers inside of him. He was rough, angry, he took little time to prepare him before he shoved himself inside. He was about to lose this forever. This would be the last time they ever fucked again. He was bitter, resentful of what he had done but he wanted to do it, he still very much wanted Harry. 

He forced himself inside and fucked Harry very hard, making the boy cry into his gag and try several times to stand up, only to be shoved back into the bedding and held down. After several minutes Tom yanked him up. He curled his fingers around Harry’s throat and choked him. Maybe this time he could kill him. Maybe he wanted to. Maybe he didn’t know what he wanted. Maybe he wanted to frighten Harry enough to stop pursuing him. That was the thought that seemed to make the most sense to him. He released his throat but cupped a hand over the boy’s mouth to lessen his screaming. “You need to listen to me, boy. Don’t call me again. Stay away from me. You don’t love me. I’m dangerous, a killer. Forget about me.” He threw him back down and continued his assault, pounding into the boy until he came. 

He went into the bathroom and cleaned himself up, leaving Harry on the bed. When he returned, he bound the boys ankles to his wrists and wrapped him up in the sheets. He took the secret mobile phone and threw it at the wall, breaking it. He used Harry’s real mobile and texted the address and room number of that motel to Draco with specific instructions not to tell anyone else about this or Harry would be in some serious trouble. He hid the key in a plant outside in the hallway and left the motel before Draco arrived. 

A half hour later Draco arrived. He was nervous, unsure of the cryptic text, but it had come from Harry’s mobile so he couldn’t ignore it. He found the key easily enough and crept to the door to room 11. Carefully, he opened the door and peeked inside. “Harry?” he called out, but no one replied. He peeked into the bathroom, finding it empty. He wedged the doorstop down to keep the door open in case he was walking into a trap. He had his mobile in hand set to dial the police with one tap if trouble found him. 

Slowly, he made his way into the room with his back against wall behind him. The bed came into view. He saw Harry bound and gagged on it and freaked out. “Oh my God! What happened?” He dropped down beside him and yanked the gag out of his mouth.

Harry began to cry. “I fucked up,” he said. “I really fucked up badly.” 

“You met him here, didn’t you?” He was half tempted to beat him up before he untied him. Harry was so stupidly convinced that he could make Tom a better person. “Did he hurt you?” 

“Yes,” Harry said softly. 

“That motherfucker. He’s going to pay for this.” 

Harry shook his head. “He did it to scare me, Draco. So I won’t call him anymore.” He rubbed his bruised wrists. 

Draco cringed at the fingerprints on Harry’s neck. “You’re going to have to wear a roll-neck on Rita Skeeter tomorrow.” 

“Yeah,” Harry said, looking at his feet while he got dressed. “I won’t do this again. I promise.” 

“You’d better not. Next time he’ll kill you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really sucked losing so much work. It was really hard rewriting this chapter. There will be one more chapter.


	10. If He Let You Outside, Why Didn't You Run?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of captivity was a challenge for Harry and Draco. 10 years later they are still very much together and thriving. But what happens when Tom is released from the hospital?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I almost didn't finish this last chapter because about a week ago I drove up to Walgreens with my son in the car to get his meds and he talked me into letting him stay in the car, something I've never done before because he has autism and elopes (runs off) a lot like typical children with autism. He's 11 years old and has matured a lot so I gave in and picked up his prescription. I was inside for about 10 minutes. When I came back out - he was gone. I had no idea whether he ran off or was taken. Karma. I called 911 and they found him wandering around in front of Walgreens a half hour later, looking for me. He had run off because we were on our way to school and he decided he didn't want to go. Sheesh. Anyways, I finally worked up the courage to write it. I hope you like it.

Harry and Draco sat nervously on their stools in the studio while Rita Skeeter grilled them about life in captivity. As soon as Draco told her Tom would let them outside to swim she went ballistic. “If he let you outside, why didn’t you run?” 

“To where? We didn’t know where we were.” Draco rubbed Harry’s knee while they explained themselves. Harry was upset, feeling like they had been cornered and duped. It almost felt like the woman was getting off on asking them uncomfortable questions. 

“How often did he force you two to pleasure him?” 

“All the time, sometimes several times a day,” Draco told her. 

Harry looked at his lap. 

“And you, Harry? You haven’t said much.” 

“I don’t remember,” Harry said. 

“And I hear you’re in counselling because you think you’re in love with the man who kidnapped you and raped you repeatedly?” 

“No!” Lily and Narcissa stepped in, stopping the taping. “You can’t ask him about that. We agreed on this.” There were several things she was not allowed to ask the boys, mostly to preserve Harry and Draco’s dignity. Despite being kidnapped and tortured for years, some people accused the boys of staying with Tom when they could have escaped. A lot of derogatory words about being gay were shouted at them whenever they went outdoors. 

Tom Riddle had a following now because he was so handsome. It didn’t matter what he did, he got loads of fan mail delivered to his home every day. His wife had not left him as he figured she would. She stood by him, believing he could be cured. His step-daughter moved out. Hurt by her mother’s unwillingness to understand that her husband had destroyed two family’s lives, she moved in with Luna and her father to get away from the two. 

Tom had some of the best lawyers in Great Britain working to keep him out of prison. More than likely he’d be placed in a mental hospital to serve out his time. The Potters and Malfoys were furious about this, vowing to never give up getting Tom put in prison, just as he kept their sons in prison. 

“Sexually, what would he make you two do?” 

“You mean to him or to each other?” Draco asked her. 

Lily and Narcissa squirmed in the backdrop. They may have made a mistake sending their boys to tape the show. 

“Both!” Rita shouted, dying to hear details about their time in captivity. 

“Uh, well…he liked watching Harry and me kiss. That was probably his favourite thing to make us do.” 

Harry nudged Draco, wishing he’d stop answering her questions truthfully. They had agreed not to tell her certain details, it was far too embarrassing to disclose what they were made to do to each other, let alone to Tom. 

“And the two of you, are you dating?” They lit up a collage of Harry and Draco sightings photos. In some they were kissing or embracing. It thrilled Rita to ask them and watch their cheeks turn bright pink. “Such a cute couple. You shouldn’t be ashamed.” 

“I’m not ashamed,” Harry said, sneering. 

“So you admit it! You two are exclusive! How wonderful.” 

“I didn’t say that!” Harry looked helplessly at Draco and back at his mother, unsure how much longer he could handle sitting there getting drilled about his sex life. “That’s none of your business.” 

Draco comforted Harry. He also looked back at his mother to plead to her with his eyes. 

“This was a mistake,” Narcissa whispered to Lily. “They’ll go back in their shells if we don’t put a stop to this. I don’t even think we should allow this to air.” 

Lily stepped onto the set again to put a stop to the interview. “They’ve had enough. We need to take them home.” 

Skeeter held up a contract that both mothers and sons signed. She smiled brightly and gestured for her to get off of the set so she could continue humiliating the boys for big ratings.

* * *

Draco and Harry kissed in Draco’s bed. So unwilling to end their relationship, they stuck together with the other every single day. They were all they had. They couldn’t trust anyone else other than their parents. The Malfoys and Potters had grown very close, excluding their other friends besides Sirius and Bellatrix. They were a team, they stuck together through the ordeal. 

Sirius and Bellatrix were getting married that month. They asked Harry and Draco to be part of the wedding party and both accepted. They would walk down the isle together, a scandalous thing but it was important to both man and wife to support their nephew and godson’s relationship. 

Harry and Draco had a lot more in common than they knew in captivity. They loved the same movies and music, and especially the same video games and choices in occupations. Harry wanted to be a lawyer and so did Draco. Both were intelligent young men who easily earned their diplomas in school to move onto university. 

Tom had managed somehow to serve his sentence in a mental hospital. He was free to roam around without cell bars or much security, to go to counselling and take medication instead of doing hard labour. Harry had tried to contact him several times but he had signed an agreement not to speak to him in any form in order to stay in the hospital. He ignored his requests to visit or write back, so happy he was not in prison getting attacked or raped on a daily basis. 

Harry, Draco, all four parents, Sirius, Bellatrix and Harry’s counsellor had finally convinced Harry that he was not in love with Tom Riddle. He lost any desire to call him or visit him in the hospital anymore. Slowly, life was returning to normal, it was getting better. Harry and Draco had made new friends with each other’s current friends. They met Hermione through Ron, and even got a tour of Riddle House from her so they could see where they had lived all those lost years.

* * *

10 years later

 

Having dropped out of law school to chase his growing dream of being a therapist, Harry Potter achieved his masters degree in psychology and began working as a social worker through the National Crime Agency’s command CEOP (formally the Child Exploitation and Online Protection Centre). It was endless work, it was heart-wrenching work, it was also unbelievably rewarding to be able to help other children recover from their abuse, to show them that he was living proof that life exists after the trauma. His goal in life was to show them they had a future, life could be good to them. 

Rifling through a stack of paperwork, Harry’s mobile rang. “Hello, darling,” he said to Draco. “Yes, I should be finished soon. I’ll meet you at the restaurant. Order for me. Thanks, love.” They were meeting friends for dinner. Harry looked at his watch and pushed away from his desk. 

Walking to his car, Harry fumbled around in his pocket for his car keys. The door to the car parked next to him opened, and the man inside stepped out and clamped his hand over Harry’s mouth and nose. The other arm wrapped solidly around his arms and waist. He was dragged into the car while being forced to inhale chloroform. They struggled for nearly a minute before Harry lost his battle to escape and went limp in Tom’s arms. The older man draped the chloroform-soaked towel over Harry’s face to keep him unconscious and reclined the seat all the way back before covering him up with a sheet. He drove off to load him into his private jet and fly them both to his chateau in France. 

Tom had been out of the hospital for nearly a month, and Harry and Draco were aware of that, but they hadn’t assumed the man would be so bold as to confront them. He was not allowed to be anywhere near either of them by court order, and he was also never allowed to be around children. 

Once Harry had given up on contacting him, Tom went mad with obsession for Harry once more. He hid it very well and was deemed cured and released. He secretly purchased the jet and chateau with plans to kidnap the young man and convince him to fall in love with him again.

* * *

Draco grew worried. He called Sirius and alerted him to Harry’s lateness. Everyone in their circle took this very seriously. They all knew Tom Riddle had been released. Harry’s parents were called. Everyone gathered together at the restaraunt to pool their resources together. Even Draco’s parents showed up to help out. All of their friends, including Ron and Hermione formed a search party. 

The police searched Tom’s home and his mother’s but found nothing. Tom was missing, too. 

“He’s cleaned out his bank account as well as well as the one he set up for Harry. He could be anywhere with him. He could have left the country,” Sirius informed Draco. The NCA and CEOP put out all-points bulletins for Tom and an Amber alert for Harry, having lost one of their own. 

Draco was devastated, feeling utter dread for his boyfriend, knowing he might not see him again. He packed a bag to stay with Neville and Luna, unable to be alone during this tense situation and avoiding the chance that Tom might try to kidnap him, too.

* * *

Harry was staring up at the ceiling, ignoring Tom for as long as he could. He had woken up in bondage inside a strange bedroom with Tom staring down at him, pleading to him to forgive him for kidnapping him again. He did not cry, he did not worry. He used his extensive training to remain calm. When given the chance he would talk himself out of this situation, he knew he could do it. He only prayed Tom wouldn’t rape him before hand. 

As if he read his mind, Tom leaned in and kissed Harry’s neck. Harry immediately shifted back to glare daggers at him. Stunned, Tom backed away. “Look, you and me we had something once. Don’t you remember?” He removed the bandanna trapped between Harry’s teeth so he could speak to him. 

“Untie me, and let’s talk like men, face to face,” Harry said very calmly. He looked away, unwilling to say or do anything else until his wishes were granted. He was shocked he was still dressed in his linen shirt and trousers, he was even still wearing shoes and a tie. He was never allowed clothing while under Tom’s thumb before. Perhaps he had changed in that respect. 

Reluctantly, Tom untied Harry and let him sit up on the bed he’d been bound to. He rubbed his wrists while he sized up Tom and the room. “What are you doing?” he asked him. “After all this time, why would you do this to me again?” Tom reached out to hold Harry’s hands but the young man jerked back. “Don’t touch me.” 

“But I love you.” 

“No, you don’t.” Deja vu set in. Harry pressed his finger to his temples to ease the massive headache the chloroform had given him. He felt queasy, like he might vomit from the stench and from Tom’s actions. He knew now that he never really loved Tom. He would no longer feel guilty about convincing himself that he did it in order to cope with captivity. “You need to let me go before this goes any further. You have no right to do this to me. Who do you bloody-well think you are?” 

“I’m sorry,” Tom said, looking down at his lap. “I think about you all the time. I can’t live without you.” He pulled out a bottle of prescription medication. “I can make this very easy for you, if you’ll just take a few of these…” 

Harry recoiled when Tom reached out to grab and drug him. Now fully grown and with he and Draco both being avid cyclists, Harry was very fit and agile. He shoved Tom back and stood up from the bed to overpower him. They both fought like tigers, but in the end Harry pinned Tom on the ground. He flipped him onto his stomach and wrenched his arms up behind his back and bound his wrists together with the bandanna slung around his neck. He kept him pinned to the floor face-down while he rifled though the man’s pockets for his mobile. 

Fed up with Tom’s whimpering and pleading, Harry pulled off his shoe and sock and stuffed it into Tom’s mouth to shut him up. “I hope it tastes awful,” he said to him while he shoved the man’s head into a pillow he’d pulled from the bed. He stayed sitting on top of him, straddled while he telephoned Sirius to let him know he was okay but he had no idea where he was. Sirius had him trigger the GPS on the mobile so he could track his location. Once that was done he sent the Upper Normandy police to them, telling them they would find Harry in a small cottage in the middle of no where outside of the small village of Étretat. 

Tom slumped with defeat. It was over and he had lost everything.

* * *

Within hours, Harry was reunited with Draco and his friends and family. It was all over the news and Rita Skeeter was reporting on it. “The man’s a shell of himself, gone completely mad,” Harry told Draco, still wrapped up in his arms. 

The hotshot lawyer was never going to let him go again. “You all have to hug around us, I’m not giving him up.” Everyone hugged them together and mingled with the crowd, elated that Harry was returned safe and sound. “I can’t believe the bollocks that bastard lugs around. I hope they lock him back up forever. He should never be allowed to walk the streets again.” 

Harry agreed. “One thing’s for sure, if he is released again we’ll take it seriously.”

“I’m so proud of you for keeping your cool and given the fucking prick a dose of his own medicine. So proud of you.” He kissed Harry softly. Today was officially one of the worst and best days of his life. He let Harry go and dropped down on one knee. “Marry me, love. I don’t have a ring but I’ll get you one the second you say ‘yes’.” Everyone went quiet in anticipation. 

Harry blushed. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you!” 

Harry’s parents hugged him. Draco’s hugged their son, too. Everyone cheered. “And they said this wouldn’t last.” Draco kissed Harry again, more than content with his answer. 

“We have to stop being kidnapped, alright?” 

“You’ve got a deal.” 

“Let’s go home, doll.” 

“Absolutely.” 

And in the end Harry and Draco spent their lives together. Tom Riddle would die in prison, never able to terrorise the happily married couple ever again.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope I didn't disappoint. I am notorious for writing bad ending chapters. If you liked it please give me kudos if you haven't already and please let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it give me kudos and feedback, please!


End file.
